SSM DC Moments 2
by Mezazra
Summary: Season two of DC moments is here please enjoy as Wonder Woman goes on a stake out with Spidey that ends with her being unable to walk to him being forcibly married to Grail though forcibly is a stretch all things considered. You have to consummate a marriage after all.
1. Starfire

A/N So I'm officially back at this. Thank you for the support while I've been away please Review this chapter and let me know what you think. I took out the lemon scene however if you want me to add it in please leave a review saying so. That's all i got for now.If you want me to add the lemon in i need to see at least ten people non guests leave a review saying so and I'll add it in it's already written

(Insert Kendrick Lamar All the Stars)

"In time you will know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right yet to fall just the same." Peter Parker said to no one in particular as he drove his way to a location that Kori Anders had requested him to come to. Though the location had him dreading not so much in fear but...

When he got to his destination he powered down his red motorcycle. Normally he would have Paris drive the thing but today felt like a human touch kind of day. And a lot more human touching was on the way. At least Peter figured especially with how the last time he came to one of these establishments with Zatanna and Dinah.

His motorcycle was a heavily improved Dodge Tomahawk of his own design. A normal one could reach speeds of 450 mph however Peter's could reach above 900 mph and drive on walls with a shield that eliminated wind resistance.

Not that he ever traveled that fast with the thing. And as stated once before he could have Paris drive the vehicle so he could concentrate on other things. (Namely fucking)

As he got off the bike and put up his black helmet he continued his sentence from before while walked up nearby steps that were a part of this parking lot.

"Dread it, run from it, and destiny still arrives just the same."

Peter was dressed today in all black. A black silk dress shirt and tasteful black jeans around his shoulders he was wearing a black leather jacket with an Asian style collar. Quite the change from his lab attire his female assistant noted after he was done changing. Yes he had left straight from the lab to come here.

As Peter made it to the building a red blur moving at light speed came rushing straight towards Peter. An outside onlooker would probably think that this was the flash coming to greet the world's most famous scientist but no that wasn't the case because...

The red streak of light ended up circling Pete's form before he was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh friend Peter thank you so much for coming here with me today." The voice belonged to Kori Ander ,as her social security card said, aka the SuperShero Starfire birth name of Koriand'r.

The orange skinned literal floating sex goddess hovered ,as she often did rather than stand with her knees bent so she could reach down to his eye level, while hugging him and lifting him in the air slightly.

Peter was no slouch in the height department but he wasn't as tall as Kori who was at least 6 ft 5 if Peter had to guess giving her at least three inches on him. She was one of the rare women that Peter literally had to look up to.

For Kori height didn't matter Peter was her best friend after all. When Peter tried to return to the home he couldn't remember some force prevented him. This signaled to others that maybe he had been kicked out of his home dimension and Starfire could relate to that. After all she had been banished from her home world and excommunicated from her planets religion by the High Priestess who just so happened to be her big Sister the Queen of Tamaran named Kommand'r.

"You couldn't have gotten anyone else to come here though" Peter said as he gestured to the establishment they were standing in front of.

"Who else would I bring? You're my best friend besides I couldn't exactly bring Beast Boy or Cyborg. And this kind of place wouldn't really fit right with Raven."

As Peter thought about it he had to agree logically he was the best choice. 'BB sticks out like a sore thumb and Victor is not much better even with his shape shifting tech he was still a famous football player. And I never want to see lust Raven ever again'

At that thought Peter actually shivered in memory.

"Are you cold friend Peter?" Starfire asked in concern.

"No just remembering lust Raven." Peter answered as he turned to look at the building they were now walking towards.

At that memory Starfire shivered as well but unlike Peter she had pleasant memories of that encounter which is why her face had a smile on it.

"She was glorious then wasn't she. She wore her love on her sleeves."

'Yeah and nothing else was worse than any thot.' Peter replied in his head. After that incident he made it his mission to figure out a way to more permanently control Raven and her emotion based split personality. 'She's like a hulk but for every emotion besides anger with it still included.'

Peter's head hurt for a moment as he thought of hulk because in the next moment he had completely forgotten that thought line completely.

Within moments Peter had recovered and so quickly that Starfire never noticed him grimace.

Instead Peter was faced with what he was actually going to do with Starfire and why he was dreading his near future. His dread wasn't out of fear but embarrassment. He was a world famous scientist and he was about to walk into a strip club with the equally famous Titan Starfire. All because she wanted to learn how to give a proper lap dance to her fiance from "professionals" as she put it.

Jump City was almost a mix between Las Vegas, Los Angeles, San Francisco, and New York. But the part I want to draw your attention to is Vegas. Jump City had a healthy gambling culture and to an extension Strip Clubs. In fact it had some internationally famous ones and Peter and Starfire were entering one of those.

Interestingly enough Peter noted that for a strip club that catered to an international taste the first song he heard once entering the place was American Woman.

(Insert American Woman by Lenny Kravitz)

The ambiance was exactly as you would expect from a Club of this sort. Though the moment Starfire came into the room all eyes were on her including the women on the actual poles. Peter noted a voice saying

"First the giants and now Starfire I'm coming here every day if they're all working here."

The guy was obviously drunk if he thought a Titan was gonna work here and wasn't a patron.

'But then again stranger things have happened.' Peter thought.

He followed Starfire up to the nearest girl that wasn't on stage but clearly working here. Clearly she recognized Starfire by the way her eyes lit up.

"Hello Peter and I would like to speak with the owner or manager please?" Starfire asked in her standard optimistic tone.

Starfire seemed oblivious to the girl currently fangasming in front of her but two nearby girls that overheard came by one a black haired lady and the other brown headed.

The black haired spoke up saying "Hi I'm the owner and manager my name is Felicia Hardy."

For a moment Peter's head hurt after he heard that name as various moments with a catburgler that reminded him of Selina or Eiko Hasigawa. Except this woman had white hair. After the vision though Peter forgets he even had it in a flash.

"Hello Felicia my name is-"

"I think everyone in this building knows who you are beautiful. Hell we wouldn't be on this planet of it wasn't for you and Spider-Man."

At that Starfire merely smiled.

"So what can I do for you."

"I would like to learn how to give a lap dance from a professional. I heard from a friend that one of the best in the world works here."

"Yeah C and J are here but can I ask why a hero like you would want to learn how to lap dance?"

"You may and it is simple I wish to perform one for my fiance on our upcoming honeymoon."

At that the woman named Felicia looked at Peter and then back at Kori. "Well he's one lucky guy."

Peter spoke up almost in a bored tone as his eyes wondered all over the place. "I'm not the fiance just so you know."

"Oh yes Peter here is my best friend and whom I plan to practice what I learn on." Peter could just picture what the tabloids would say come tomorrow. "He ,in a way, is my fiance's Uncle." Starfire looked at the ceiling with a thinking out loud body expression.

At that Peter's eyes bugged out sort of in panic and embarrassment. He could see the confused and disturbed look on Felicia's face.

"Before you jump to any conclusions her fiance's father and I are like brothers but we're not related. Her fiance is his adopted son ,and when Kori here moved to this planet I helped her get situated along with her fiance. We all became close through that ordeal."

Felicia seemed less disturbed but no less confused. In essence Kori was taking her future uncle in law with her to a strip club and planned on practicing lap dances with him. At least that's the bottom line she figured.

"Hell doesn't matter I've heard weirder shit ,but this place isn't a school it's a place of business if a little erotic. Bottom line we don't just go around teaching everybody how to lap dance "professionally". I'm sorry but I don't think I will spare my girls to help you learn. I'd be losing money after all. Even though I think it would be for a good cause. Not many women are willing to go so far for there man so I'll say it again he's one lucky guy."

At that Peter flashed back to what he walked in on Dick Grayson ,Starfire's fiance, doing with Barbara Gordon.

'Yeah it's just that Kori isn't so lucky in this relationship' Peter thought to himself with some shame and rage.

"Oh goodie this is the part where we haggle" Starfire ended up so excited that she floated in the air clapping her hands.

Next thing Felicia knew Kori was grabbing her hands and the two flew into her office. The next thing Peter knew he was alone with a room full of strippers and their patrons.

The brown haired girl ,who Peter guessed must have been at a college level age, looked at him closely in concentration and then realization dawned on her face.

"You're Peter as in Peter Parker the owner of WebCorp. You're like the richest man in the world." She said out loud and when I say loud I mean everyone in the room started staring at Peter."

You see in this timeline Peter Parker wasn't just rich he owned WebCorp a company that dealt in everything. It started off like any other company but within one year it was a billion dollar company within two and it was so large it ended up being worth more than Lex Corp or Wayne Enterprises Combined at 27 Billion dollars it's CEO was a woman by the name of Chloe Sullivan it's COO was Felicity Smoak and it's CFO was another woman by the name of Holly Robinson.

Even with so many women actually running the company it was coming knowledge that it's lead scientist was the founder and owner of the company Peter Parker. It was also common knowledge that ,due to stocks, Peter Parker was the richest man in the world.

As Peter looked around the room he could figuratively see dollar signs in all the ladies eyes.

In the back ground the song Rack City was playing.

(Insert Rack City by Tyga)

(Time skip to a VIP room)

"So I take it negotiations went well?" Peter half asked half stated after they were alone waiting on C and J to start Kori's lesson.

'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have to participate more than I want.' Peter thought to himself as he looked to Starfire who stopped admiring the place to look at him and answer.

"Oh yes very well, I promised to use what I leaned on stage for one night only." This was a half truth Star did promise to dance here but what really made Felicia relent was that she promised to get Peter to buy the place for a billion dollars flat. She planned on telling him during the lap dance she'd give him later as a sort of review of all that she learned.

For Starfire Peter was the perfect test subject. She trusted and loved Peter which was a plus. The main reason ,however, for practicing on Peter was that she knew he would keep his hands to himself no matter what. Not so that he wouldn't interrupt the dance but because she knew he respected her body more then most people.

In every relationship she's had on Earth at some point she's been overly affectionate and the person did somethings not necessarily inappropriate but certainly it changed their relationship. For example with Garfield she once kissed him on the mouth. This gesture was over something innocent enough but before long the kiss ended with their tongues in each other's mouths.

Another example would be Raven. At this point it wasn't uncommon for Rav and Star to outright grope one another's derriere and other intimate places but that was just how they hugged each other these days.

However with Peter, Kori had had far more intimate moments ,and Peter never allowed any gestures from Starfire to escalate. A lot of people think that Star was oblivious to the level of intimacy she shared. What if I told you they were tests. To see if anyone would take pleasure in an intimate way with her.

Not one person ever passes excepting Dick Grayson ,who rather than allow their intimacy to escalate, simply asked her on a date all those years ago.

After him it was Peter and then Jason Todd. Both of whom she considers close friends but Peter was the one she was closest too. After all she'd slept with both former Robin's but she hadn't with Peter. No matter how much she tested him he never took advantage of her and so when alone with Peter she became herself without any need to hide. Surprisingly to all excepting Peter she was far more intelligent than she let on. Bordering on upper genius level but definitely in the lower genius spectrum.

Additionally Starfire was even more affectionate than she let on with others. She reigned herself in around others even Dick to an extent but not Peter. No he received all of her unadulterated emotions and he remained a wall that she could always depend on.

Coming here was case and point after all. How many guys you know who were friends with a girl would be willing to be dragged to a strip club, forced to endure a lap dance from their female friend, with no chance of getting in said lap dancers panties, and then had to watch as said female friend married another. Bottom line Peter Parker was the very definition and embodiment of a true friend. For that Starfire loved him dearly.

Hearing her words Peter gave her a look that said "You promised to what now?"

"I'm sorry but your gonna give this place a show?" Peter asked for clarification.

"Yes what better place to prove if I'm truly good at lap dancing or not?!"

"I thought I was your test dummy?"

"Emphasis on test and not dummy and you are my test to see if Dick would enjoy the dance. You both are quite similar after all. But dancing in this place will really prove if I'm any good at lap dancing." Kori informed Peter.

The door opened soon after and in walked a sight so unbelievable Peter did a triple take. Soon after that his eyes bugged out and he had to blink repeatedly. Walking in were two women ,very fashionably dressed, one in near all black and the other all white. The surprising part was how big these individuals were They were at least seven feet tall. These women were supposed to teach Kori lap dancing?

"Might want to close your mouth darling you'll catch flies." The black haired one said.

"So from what I gather we've got the day off so we can teach this sexy treat here lap dancing so she can then practice it on her future near uncle in law as a present to her fiance! Sound about right?" The white haired one summed up and quizzed in a European accent.

"Believe me I want to be here about as much as a and in an ant eaters stomach." Peter replied but then he sighed before continuing. "But I'll do anything to help out a friend within reason."

"You're funny but I can tell you like playing rough no need to worry about foreplay love my engines always ready to go." The black haired one replied.

"Cereza stop teasing we're not here for him." The white haired one admonished her friend.

"Relax Jeanne I'm just having a but of fun." The revealed Cereza also known as Bayonetta shot back while plopping her rather nice ass into Peter's lap and draping her arms around his neck then looking at Jeanne expectantly

"So tell me Kori do you have any experience with sexier style dancing?" Jeanne asked the alien.

Hearing this Peter spoke partly in shock over his own notion of how unbelievable the question was. He felt it was ridiculous to even ask that with what he's been through in the last several months. He was incredulous at the question.

"Experience well she's dragged me to India so she could learn belly dancing ,and to Shana Hall's (that's an oc) dance university to learn pole dancing and twerking so yeah I think she has experience." Peter stated out of pure incredulousness to even suggest Kori didn't know how to dance sexually.

However he had to concede that there were professionals who turned those types of dancing into pure art forms. After hearing about Jeanne Kori made it her mission to learn lap dancing from her. Kori never did anything half assed. It was one of the things Peter loved about her. She always gave her all.

"And you're just an Uncle?" Cereza asked incredulous herself.

"I was her friend before she and Dick ever started dating. Besides even if she can take care of herself I wasn't gonna let her go globe trotting without someone to support her. And no that does not mean that I consider myself babysitting you Kori and I would never think to control you in such a way." Peter added that last part after seeing the look on Kori's face. Everyone knew how particular she was about certain things like people looking down on her or trying to control her.

[The lemon that began here has been added back in by Mezazra I wonder if anybody will notice.]

"Why don't we come over here dear and you can show me your skills so I'll know what I'm working with." Jeanne asked as she presented two chairs facing eachother. Jeanne took the one facing Peter and Cereza.

While they began doing their thing which consisted of Kori giving a pre lesson lap dance to her tutor, Bayonetta was trying to get Peter's attention. Kinda hard when you have a girl with an ass like Kori twerking on another girl but she managed it somehow.

"You need to focus on me." Cereza chided playfully.

"Oh why?" Peter asked while holding his arms.

"Because we need to help you build up a resistance to the kind of lap dancing Jeanne gives." she said while leading Peter into a chair it had a similar setup to the other pair with Cereza's chair facing towards Kori and Jeanne.

"That won't be a problem." Peter informed Bayonetta a little amusement in his voice.

"Oh and why is that?" She responded equally amused.

"Because you can't get it up." Peter informed her.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"No just a fact." Peter stated simply. Though a challenge is exactly how Bayonetta took it. So for the following fifteen long minutes Cereza gave Peter the lap dance of a lifetime and sure enough...

She got nothing for her troubles. Like Peter said she couldn't get it up.

"Oh come on. What do you have erectile dysfunction or something? You should be hard after all that!" Cereza exclaimed.

Luckily for them Peter had cast several spells. One that made it so they were silent well to Kori anyway. The next was one that attacked her will power. Essentially the more Kori would want to turn her head and glance at Peter the more the spell would force her to do the opposite. At least until she finished her lessons.

"I'm sure you've figured out who i am by now. Skin tight clothes don't really do much for me i mean i hang out with chicks that wear sexy things like every god damn day."

"Enhanced strength plus magic you're Spider-Man heard about you."

"You'd need a more direct approach if you want to get me to wake up for you. Even then you'd have to be pretty skilled. My girlfriend is Wonder Woman plus i used to sleep with a different girl every day of the week."

"Is that another challenge?"

"No. Besides even if you got it to wake up you may not be glad that you did."

"Oh." Cereza said as she got off Peter's lap to fish out his cock.

"I was cursed by Aphrodite after i refused to fuck her. Now when i get hard it won't go down until i fuck something and actually cum. Easier said then done for me and i don't exactly see a person here to be fuck plus we wouldn't have that much time."

"Okay now i have to try you. I can't believe a goddess wanted this dick." It was here that Cereza finally freed Peter's cock from it's constraints.

She stared at it and then at Peter. This went on back and forth for a moment before she practically screeched. "No fucking way! A dick limp should not be this big. That's impossible."

"See not for the faint of heart is it."

After taking a gulp and steeling herself Cereza dove in slurping Peter's now wakening member. Bayonetta activated witch time quickly even she remembered what Peter said he about it taking time for him to come. Plus part of her wanted to savor this cock.

From her spot Jeanne couldn't believe it. Cereza never went down on anyone and yet she was going down on this random guy. But then she noticed his size and well she licked her lips.

Next thing Bayonetta knew she was impaled on Peter's fully awoke member. She was also questioning her sanity. Nothing should be able to give this much pleasure. And so far Peter hadn't even participated.

"Fucking move your hips." Cereza screamed at Peter in frustration.

Peter just raised his eyebrow at that outburst.

"Really? You can barely handle just the size you think you could take my skills too? Some how i doubt that sincerely." Peter informed her.

So in response Bayonetta used her hair as a psuedo symbiote as it cascaded over Peter and she used her hair to force Peter to move his hips.

"Big mistake." Peter informed her darkly as the whites of his eyes became black and his Symbiote cascaded over Bayonetta and her hair. Essentially doing to her what she planned to do to him. Before he placed his hands on her hips and started fucking her in earnest. He even used a tentacle that was almost as large as his dick and shoved it straight up her well you know where. After about an hour and a half of this Cereza had to tap out and switched places with Jeanne while she went to instruct Kori. All the while a mysterious bat like creature was watching them all. Though it's eyes were on Peter's dick too.

(Insert Mine by Bazzi)

So after taking turns secretly riding Peter's cock ,with Kori actually unaware and teaching her pro level lap dancing, it was finally time to put what she learned to the test. She started by straddling Peter's waste with a look to her face that almost had Peter believing that this wasn't just practice for dick. She smiled at him seductively with the two giants behind Kori critiquing but for the two heroes. No one else in the world existed.

Kori used a little of everything she'd learned from so her teachers in the dance. The entire time she was waiting for a response from Peter that would indicate that he was enjoying things. But after she looked into his eyes she felt fear. She was afraid of the look that was reflecting to her in his eyes. One of lust.

For Peter mine was an appropriate song because all he could think about was how he wanted Kori to be his. It wasn't fair to Kori or Dick that he would feel so selfish. He had many ladies that he could be with Diana was practically his girlfriend with how they treated each other and here he was lusting after Kori.

It was all Dick's fault too and no not Peter's Peter. Months ago and after Kori started dragging Peter places for this present to Dick Peter had walked in on something that at first he was thinking about time and the second was rage.

You see he walked in on Grayson dicked in Barbara Gordon. They weren't drunk either. Peter admonished them both. I mean seriously Dick hadn't even proposed to Kori all that long ago and the two were fucking. Peter threatened that if he ever felt like Grayson was going to hurt Kori like that again he'd tell her what he saw. But that didn't satisfy his rage so Peter physically hurt him in a fight.

Dick understood and the two were back to their normal relationship but still their relationship was strained. Peter thought about how easy it would be for him to break the two up and ruin the upcoming wedding. All he had to do was tell her what he saw. She'd forgive him for not telling her immediately all her real anger would be directed at Dick and heaven help him.

It would be so easy but that was probably why he didn't do it. He felt the relationship itself was his responsibility in the first place. If Dick wasn't with Kori he couldn't see anyone else worthy of her exciting himself. But he knew he didn't deserve her. At least when Dick commits he'd truly commit unlike Peter. He knew in his heart that he'd probably still be with Diana while he was with Kori if they had been a thing.

Kori soon found out that her dancing would indeed work on Dick when she felt Peter rising to attention. Something neither Cereza or Jeanne could accomplish from just dancing. After won't it out that Kori smiled happy and planning for what would happen to Dick after he got to this part of the dance.

"You guys have to be friends because I wouldn't be loyal to any fiance if I had access to a cock that size." Cereza blurted out while licking her lips and staring at tent in Peter's pants.

"Seconded." Jeanne said as the two women looked like starved lions with a steak placed in front of them. Even though they just had Peter's beef. Just not in their mouth I suppose.

"Yeah well Kori's more loyal than her fiance." Peter blurted out.

Obviously Kori heard that. Loyalty no matter the culture it was usually important for relationships of love. She was loyal to Dick ,but could it be possible the he wasn't to her. She had to know the truth.

"What do you mean by that Peter?" The soon to be bride asked.

At her question Peter's eyes bugged out. "Oh God I said that out loud?"

The look on Peter's face had Kori's imagination running. He had already given away that he knew something she didn't. He heart was breaking but she needed confirmation. Even so be women's intuition is a powerful thing. She already knew what Peter was going to say. Even with whom Barbara Gordon. She still needed to hear it from Peter's lips.

"Yes yes you did." Cereza said now intrigued with the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Please Peter tell me?" Kori asked politely. Curiously even though she was filled with rage, confusion, and sadness right now ,Jeanne noted, she hadn't stopped her dance.

"Please don't make me Kori it would hurt you and Rich both." Peter implored her to just drop it while also closing his eyes hoping just a little that this was a nightmare and that he hadn't actually outed Dick. It wasn't that he cared to protect his secret. No it was more to do with his word. He gave his word that he wouldn't tell Kori and one thing if not anything else Peter always kept his word to the best of his ability.

At Peter's refusal to speak up Kori for the first time ever felt rage at him. A rage so hot she could barely process it. She had never felt like this before and to direct it at Peter. It was new to her but her one thought in the midst of all the fires of anger was a simple one.

'Not you too don't betray my trust now. I'm begging you continue being honest with me.'

Peter began to feel a perculiar feeling in that moment on his cock. Kori had sat down completely on his erection facing him. Her hands on his soldiers. Her pussy lips ,even though they were covered, gripped his cock.

Peter slowly opened his eyes to a beautiful and equally frightening sight. Koriand'r was sitting in his lap her hands pleasantly and softly holding his shoulders. Her face ,even though it was as beautiful as ever, was masked by a look of pure, cold, calm, seriousness.

Her look made promises. It promised that there would be pain in the future but that Peter could be spared. She challenged him to tell her the truth while also promising that they would remain friends. But she also promised that if Peter didn't open up her rage would not allow immunity for him. She desperately wanted to give Peter a pass from her anger but only if he told her the truth.

Her eyes were hoping a solid green. The white of her eyes could no longer be seen. Green electricity crackled from her eyes damaging the room. The Umbran witches placing shields to protect themselves. Peter didn't need a shield though. Kori wasn't allowing the electricity to strike him. It was part of her silent promise to Peter. She wouldn't direct her anger at him. She didn't even want to. She just wanted him to be her best friend forever. But his next words would decide the fate of their future.

"Ok" Peter said silently.

At this Kori smiled at Peter calming down to near normal levels her eyes no longer glowing.

(Later at the Justice League watchtower)

Batman was currently staring off at Earth his mind working every angle to see something Peter and the others couldn't see.

"Those are the details but give a final review for clarity's sake." Batman said hand under his chin in thought.

Peter sighed he had been explaining events to the entire extended Justice League for the past fifteen minutes as best he could. He couldn't really believe it himself. The fact that his Spider sense never triggered was alarming alone. He couldn't think of anyone with that kind of power except beings like Trigon and that was only if they were aware he had it.

"I was with Starfire as moral support while she took a class to learn lap dancing as a present to her fiance. While there we found out that her teachers are the last of the Umbran witches. They were attacked by angels and demons during the session so me and Kori began helping them-

Peter couldn't finish because John Constantine of the Justice League dark spoke up.

"Angel 101 Spider-Man you can't see them without-

It was Peter's turn to interrupt him as Peter pulled out Kori's pink glasses that she used to look normal. "I enchanted her glasses so she could see and I can already see the mystic"

"Please continue Spider-Man" Superman said from his side of the watchtower war room table.

"As I was saying while we were fighting something snuck past my spider sense and kidnapped Starfire. I don't know who exactly did it ,but I do know they were mystic nothing science could have pulled off summoning Angels and Demons."

"Whoever they are there gonna pay" Nightwing said from his seat at the table with the Titans all equally upset. The only empty seat was Batman's who was getting angry himself. He actually approved of Kori as a wife for Dick. So she was basically gonna become his daughter so they had to find her. But Bruce wouldn't let himself get swept up by emotions at least not just yet.

"No You're going back to Bludhaven while the rest of us look for Starfire." Spider-Man said with the authority that came with being a member of the big four.

"I agree" Batman said from his spot by the giant glass window.

"If you think-"

"While I constantly think things I KNOW you're going back as soon as this briefing is over. You're too close to this. Your emotions might cloud your judgement and distort your perspective."

Dick shot up in his seat and marched right into Peter's face who stood up from his seat in between Diana and Barbara Ann.

"And you're not your her best friend." Barked out into Peter's face.

"Exactly I'm not her fiance I'm just her friend. That means I can be expected to give 120% without losing perspective. I'm not so close to this that my judgement might get clouded. Plus she was kidnapped on MY watch it's my responsibility to bring her back to you safe and sound." Peter said just as heated as Dick but he said the one word that could calm Dick Grayson down a little. That word was responsibility.

Everyone present knew how Peter felt about responsibilities and what you should be willing to do for them. If he felt responsible for something it got dealt with quickly and efficiently.

After Peter's words Dick broke hugged onto Peter whispering in his ear. "Please just bring her back safe."

Peter hugged Grayson back reassuringly before saying "Without fail and no matter the COST to me."

Under the table Minerva used her tail to caress Peter's leg to help keep him calm. Both Diana and herself were witness to the lengths Peter would go for those he cared about. He had already killed someone simply over their treatment of her. It was a secret she and Diana were keeping from the league. Whoever did this might not get off so easy though.

Once Grayson to his seat again Superman spoke up. "Anything else?"

"There was this" Peter said "Ot Em" As Peter spoke a nearby necklace flew into his hands. Before it could finish coming to Peter.

"Stop doing that" Zatanna shouted out. From her spot.

At her outburst Batman turned around and faced the table for the first time during the briefing. "Zee what's he doing?"

"Everyone knows magic has a price to even cast spells even a simple floating spell has a price. It's why Sorcerers make contracts with immortal creatures. They simply the Mana for us so we don't have to create it on our own. I don't have too..." Zatanna trailed off. "Well that's complicated. But Dr. Fate for example he has the Lords of order to pay the cost for his magic spells. Even Constantine had contracts with various demons for his but Peter."

Zatanna actually teared up a little. She knew this meeting was about Starfire but she had been biting her tongue for long enough and she was tired of it.

Steeling herself she continued. "For Peter he's using his life force directly as his power source." But to be even more transparent she continued. "It means every time he casts a spell he's cutting down his days literally. A simple levitation spell takes about five minutes from your life force alone."

This came as a shock to everyone in the room. So many of them had memories of Peter casually using spells from levitation to downright shielding spells. These memories were NOT seldom either. So each and every time he was literally cutting his days shorter.

"It's worse than that" Raven of the Titans spoke up. "Doing magic that way Peter is basically taking a knife and stabbing his soul self with it. Though peculiarly ,unlike me, he seems to have three soul selves one a Spider, another a tiger and the last one a dragon."

"I doubt that means you'll live three times as long as other people." Barbara Ann Minerva said now standing over Peter and scowling.

"From the way Raven's saying things it seems more like you've been committing Suicide." Diana said mirroring Minerva's stance from Peter's right side.

"Table this for later right now we need to find Starfire and I don't want any stone unturned. Justice League to action." Superman said but finished with a look at Peter because he too was scowling at him. He had thought Peter was over his suicidal phase. "But we will be returning to this as a priority."

(Time Skip to the battle between Starfire's kidnapper and the Justice League.)

While the rest of the league were out freaking with Circe's army Peter snuck his way into her impressive opaque people shield. It may have been magic in nature but Peter was able to figure out it's weakness. Using that he made his way to the crazed witch. Why on Earth she chose Antarctica to hide her base he's never know. All he knew was that he was freezing his ass off and he was gonna take his frustrations out or Circe.

Upon sensing him Circe spoke up. "How did you get in her this shield should be able to keep out Superman."

Peter for his part casually looked around the place even though his blood was boiling. Behind Circe Kori was imprisoned in ab transparent crystal and positioned over a swirling vortex.

"It wasn't very hard all one needs to do is know you. You're a near all powerful witch with some kind of beastiality fetish. Either that or you just really want to see your enemies as playthings which would make you a toddler. Either way predictable." At his comments Circe's scowl only depended.

Walking to the right while Circe floated up above the void below Peter continued. "You made the shield a situational one. Nothing and no spells are gonna get rid of those. And knowing you the situation is animals. I'm right aren't I? Only animals would be able to get in here without your permission because you don't think of them as threats. And guess what?" Peter asked expectedly.

"What!?" Circe gritted out between clenched teeth. She was a goddess for crying out loud and he was talking to her so casually.

At that Peter's masked face's expression became one of total seriousness. "I'm called Spider-Man for a reason and you're about to learn why there isn't anymore organized crimes in New York City. The hard way I might add." Peter says cryptically.

With a yell of rage Circe blasted purple flames at Peter. "I am a god and you will burn."

Peter didn't trust his Spider sense but he easily dodged Circe's attack. He retaliated almost instantly from the ceiling with his purple webs (look it up) Circe thought she could dodge them by flying to the side but much like Omega beams the webbing followed her before wrapping around her.

With a yell Circe turned his webs into purple birds that flew off and out of the dome shield.

With a quick thought Peter decided on using two very dangerous summons to end this fight quickly and teach Circe a lesson. 'I'll never beat her like this anyway. The only reason I'm not dead yet is because I'm pretty sure she saw my cock when she was spying on Kori before attacking us.'

"I nommus Ummamrod and Karrotyc." The spell Peter cast was an overwhelming one as two demon gods appeared halting any of Circe's attack as she processed who Peter just summoned. "The Dread one and the Unstoppable one, simultaneously no less. No sane or even insane magic user would ever summon these two or even could and yet this mortal successfully summoned both. But at what cost.

"You dare summon me to this far realm. Speak and what you say may let you live." Dormammu said in clear disgust at having been summoned by Peter no less.

"I agree worm speak now while I allow it." Cyttorak added.

"Well where to start? That over there is Circe kinda a goddess anyway I know for a fact the two of you have more than enough power to mop the floor with her. To be honest with you guys in just trying to save a friend."

"That still does not explain why we should help you." Dormammu said unimpressed. The Lord demon was sitting on a throne of some kind of weird rock as he spoke.

"Agreed" Cytorrak added. He was sitting on a foreign metal throne of some kind.

"Well you Cytorrak respect strength. I summoned you here by sacrificing my life force. Me simply still standing here should be a testament to my strength." Peter stated to the Unstoppable demon god.

"As for you Dormammu you're the only god of the Dark Dimension. That means not only are you the god of evil but you're also the god of good. You can be pure evil when you feel like or pure good if you desire. I ask you show me your good side now help me save a life. As you can see I don't really have much magic or life left in me. Save my friend for me before my life runs out and the summoning spell breaks." Continued to the Dread one.

"If you think I am going to fight your battles for you then you are a fool." Dormammu boomed. "However I will empower you to levels far above that novice. I shall grant you control over the eternal flames of the faltine."

"Giving up your life to save another there has always been strength in sacrifice and to summon two demon Lords that is something I must respect. I grant you my crimson weave."

Suddenly Peter's suit changed from his classic Symbiote black to something new. Peter's suit was replaced completely by Ruby crimson material part metal, part crystal, and part cloth. The young magic users feet seemed to breathe flames.

Once he had gotten used to this power upgrade Peter made his way to Circe with the powers of two demon gods at his back. The amount of pain Peter unleashed upon Circe was beyond any normal records.

The only thing that saved Circe's life was her taking down the dome keeping the heroes out. Soon Peter's location was going to be flooded with Justice League and Titan members. So Peter used the time between to free Kori.

"Puny God" Peter remarked towards Circe for reasons he couldn't understand.

While she was frozen in the crystal she was aware of everything. Seeing Peter go so far for her touched her heart in ways she hadn't felt before. So once freed ,and unable to restrain herself, she kissed Peter. She kissed him so passionately that he returned her affections. He kissed her back.

He had never done that before and the shock on his face was mirrored by Kori. So she went in for seconds licking at his lips for entrance but being denied.

After parting the heroes finally turned up Superman among the first.

He noted Kori holding Peter like he was about to collapse while making his way to them. Next major face was Zatanna and Raven who immediately noted the two powerful demon gods from far off dimensions.

Any questions and commotion were silenced when Dormammu spoke "We've met before forgotten one long ago in your home dimension." As if in memory he chuckled. "If you had your memories you never would have summoned me." With that he faded away.

"You are worthy enough to be my champion though next we meet you will be." With that he too faded away.

With the demons gone Circe hurried behind Wonder Woman like a scared little girl. "Take me away and keep that thing away from me." As she said this she gestured to Peter.

Diana looked at the girl I'm shock she seemed so harmless all of a sudden. 'What did Peter do to her and why did he summon demons?' she wondered.

Just then Peter actually did collapse. Superman rushed to his side using his x-ray vision to see what was wrong only to see something truly shocking. Peter was rapidly aging.

Turning him over and taking his mask off so he could breathe easier the heroes in attendance were shocked to see that Peter's hair was graying and he was struggling to breathe.

"You idiot!" Zatanna screamed her face saying she was angry her tears betraying that notion. "Those were class ten demons"

"For the rest of the class Zatanna" Batman barked angrily. He never did like surprises and not knowing all the facts.

"A class one summon takes about ten years of your life when you do magic the way Peter does. Multiply that times ten and that's how much summoning one of those demons cost him but he went and summoned two." Raven said for Zatanna. She and all her fellow Titans had tears falling especially Kori.

Peter tried to speak up but he just coughed up blood instead. Curiously it was golden in color.

"No save your strength Peter" Batman said.

Even though Superman was holding Peter up it was Diana who found herself holding his head up. Gods did she love this man but why did she have to lose him before they were ever really together was a stray thought she had.

"Yeah we'll figure something out." Diana added. She was willing to storm Olympus itself if there was a chance to save Peter.

After another coughing fit Peter managed to say "I have a contingency in my apartment. Flash get me there now." Though he said all this weakly like a dying old man.

In a flash Barry processed what Peter wanted him to do and so he ran praying that Peter's spider resistance was still intact in his old age. The two made it to Peter's upscale penthouse in New York located in the WebCorp international building.

Once inside Barry tore the place up. "What am I looking for Peter?"

"Paris emergency access Flash code alpha zero zero seven." Peter wheezed out before it seemed like he passed out his breathing laboring even more.

Though flash couldn't see her Death of the Endless was in the room and she spoke to Peter. "I'll give you an extra three minutes no more. If he doesn't save you be then I will have you." Demetria said softly while holding Peter's soul in her lap but not taking it just yet.

A bright light filled the room as the image of Paris filled the room in her hard light body. A body that resembled the character Widowmaker from overwatch. It should be noted that Barry Allen and Wally West preferred tracer.

"Request acknowledged... Request approved... Lab access granted." Paris replied robotically.

Just then the walls collapsed revealing a boom tube that lead to the Zero Dimension ,a place Peter discovered that was empty of anything, on the other was a lab so high tech and advanced Barry almost forgot the severity of the moment.

"Lot seven seven six the blue vial only inject him with it." Paris informed him with silent menace in her voice. That let Barry know how he was going to be treated should he fail.

In a flash Barry had the vial and had injected Peter with. He watched on astonished as Peter's aging reversed until Peter was back to normal. Soon enough Peter's eyes opened and he sighed in relief.

Peter stood up noticing that he still wasn't in his black Symbiote suit just yet. He'd have to figure that out later.

Peter went into his lab since it had a teleporter he and flash could be back with the others in a no time.

"What was that?" Barry asked as he followed Peter who was uncharacteristically quiet. Well more so than normal.

"My youth serum. It's why I don't care about shaving off days of my life one dose and it returns me to my late twenties no matter how far I've aged." Peter said without looking at Barry as he set up some things for the teleporter.

"So you've created an artificial fountain of youth?!" Barry summed up fascinated his mind going a million miles.

"No I replicated the old formula." Peter informed him nonchalantly.

"But wait I saw two others what's the gold one for?" Barry asked.

"It's my ETERNAL youth serum. With it you'd never age. Doesn't make you immortal but you won't age magic or otherwise." Peter stated grinning to himself over his own genius.

At that Barry was truly impressed and shocked everyone knew Spider-Man was a genius but this was beyond even Barry's imagination. "Okay so what's the Green vial for?"

At this Peter thought of Vandal Savage. It should come as no in surprise if Peter could figure out how to give eternal youth then maybe...

"TEGROF" Peter said and like that Barry's memories were to gone soon enough Peter had replaced them with new memories of Barry saving Peter's life.

(Later during the wedding ceremony)

Peter was at home in his penthouse. He was angry at himself for not going to Kori's wedding. But he just couldn't trust himself. He knew that if he went the moment they asked for objections he'd give them one. He would rather wait it out and for their marriage to be official so that he wouldn't have a way to ruin it. Sad really he finally accepted that he had fallen in love with both Kori and Diana but now it was too late to be with one of them.

He was also angry with himself and his own selfishness. 'How could I want two women. I'm lucky that they even put up with my presence.' Peter thought as there was a knock on his door.

He went to answer it and got the shock of a lifetime. Standing in the doorway was Koriand'r also know as Starfire with the name of Kori Ander on her driver's license. She was wearing her beautiful white wedding dress. She was also without a ring...

(Time skip days later in Jump City)

They were back at the strip club together again. It was for the deal Kori made with Felicia. However Peter noticed the place was empty. He wondered why that was and then the music hit.

(Insert whatever song ya want I don't care)

Peter was getting another lap dance from Kori. Though she was sans any clothes.

"So Peter now is the time I tell you about how I was able to get Felicia to relent." Kori started.

"Actually I was wondering about that especially since this place is empty." Peter said still enjoying Kori's nude lap dance.

"I'd always intended to give you a private lap dance here without anyone else nearby." Starfire revealed then after taking a deep breath. "I also kinda promised you'd buy place for one billion dollars." Kori said in a rush as she stopped dancing and closed her eyes.

After a couple of moments of silence Kori peeked one eye open and then both at Peter's frozen expression and then he spoke.

A stray thought that went through Kori's head was 'I Wonder why i keep faling for men whose name can mean penis. First Dick now Peter.'

"Ya know what who cares I hit the jackpot." Peter said as he pulled Kori into a deep kiss.

After separating Kori wrapped her arms around Peter's neck before she replied.

"No Tiger I did." With that she pulled him into an even deeper kiss.

 **So i left most of the lemon out still because well i didn't want it in here in the first place hope you enjoyed what i added in so far. I wonder how long it'll take people to notice i added it back in.**

Next time on dc moments sex on a roof with Diana Prince.


	2. Diana Prince teaser chapter

**My first ever super teaser this is for the Diana Prince chapter. What's about to be revealed it's so shocking i decided it was all i needed for a chap teaser here goes.**

"So Diana I've told you my biggest regret what's yours." Peter asked after several hours of being on a stake out. They were trying to locate a particular criminal who seemed rather amateurish to be working for the villains.

"I only have two regrets really. The first is that i don't know the location of my daughter. After her father Steve died she and i became distant. She hated the world but i still cared for it. One day she ran away from home. I've desperately searched for her in so many dimensions but i can't find her. I know in my heart of I were to see her again I can get through to her. Convince her to come back to me."

"What was her name?" Spider-Man asked quietly using the same tone as Diana.

"She had a bunch of nicknames. Helena, little hyppolitta. Her actual name was Diane. Diane Prince.


	3. Diana Prince Part 1

As Diana of Themyscira walked the halls of the watchtower she heard music. She kinda liked the tune a bit as well. She was on her way to Spider-Man's room to retrieve him and as she approached his door she realized his room was the source of the sound.

 **(Insert Dirty Diana by Micheal Jackson guitar riff only)**

The shero knocked on Peter's door and it opened at presumably Paris's command. The first thing Diana noticed was Peter's black suit complete with the sleeveless long jacket that Peter used. In his hands was a white, gold, red, blue, and black guitar. It was sent to him from a mysterious person recently.

Peter himself hadn't heard Diana's knock he was too busy trying to figure out who sent him the rather amazing and overwhelming magical item. It was divine in nature. It's music like a siren's song. He thought back to the nearby letter he received when Diana had given him his mail. It read:

I just wanted to thank you once again for all you've done for me. Different dimension and you're still helping me out. Anyway Anansi said that this would be the perfect gift for you especially with your upcoming trials. Yours Sincerely Vanadis.

Peter didn't know any **VANADIS**. The other strange thing **IS** that it was signed **F**. Like was that their **R** eal name? Or just the first letter of the name. Or perhaps a mistake. **E** ither way things just didn't add up. Whatever it was all about Peter was grateful for the guitar. Playing it helped calm him down just a bit. Especiall **Y** after the gauntlet Brother Eye had been throwing at him. But that was neither here nor there.

Eventually Dian **A** had felt she had stayed and listened to the song Peter was playing long enough and poked him in his chest. It always amazed her how hard he felt she noted.

Obviously here Peter finally noticed Diana and asked.

"Meeting time?"

"Yes and I'm here to escort you."

"Alright but I have to bring Aspen."

"Of course."

With that Peter took off his guitar before following Diana out of his room and down the hall. At a random room Peter simply had Paris override Aspen's door and walked into her room which had been blasting music.

 **(Insert Utada Hikaru Simple and Clean Ray of Hope mix)**

"What's up?"

"Another league meeting and I don't feel like regulating right now."

"Gotcha you can relax now I'll take over and, be there in a sec."

As she talked with Spider-Man she couldn't believe him. He had taken a curse meant for her head on. The curse stopped the flow of liquids in his body and would have killed her. Obviously this included blood. However using his collection of Anansi totems Peter was able to force his blood to flow as normal. He couldn't maintain this concentration indefinitely and so Aspen used her control over liquids to occasionally control his blood flow for him. It was the reason he tended to sleep up in the watchtower with her. Well that was part of it. The other part was that he like her was trapped in this dimension from another one.

Over their time together Aspen had developed a bit of a crush on him. Especially after he kept saving her life from things that could actually kill her. And that wasn't something she was used to. One thing was for sure. The next time she saw her father he was a dead man. She'd see to that for what he had done to Peter.

While Peter had been talking Diana had been looking at the room. It reminded her of Aquaman's room if she were being honest. Except there was a cute Spider-Man plushie laying innocently on her bed. Diana realized she had one just like it at home and another in Themyscira. Though she suspected that her Mother kept it with her.

Once his conversation with Aspen ,the JL's newest member, ended Peter and Diana made their way from the living quarters to the main hall which would lead them to the watchtower war room for the meeting. On the way they ran into someone diana had a somewhat playful rivalry with. The person was Atlanna former Queen of the Atlanteans and current leader of Pacifica.

She and Peter had met because of Peter's arch rival in this dimension Vandal Savage. (As bad as Peter hates Norman Osborn is how much he hates Vandal.) The villain had cursed Peter with time displacement. In essence whenever Peter went to sleep he would wake up in a different time period starting with before all human recorded history. He even helped defeat Barbatos originally before being sent forward in time at one point.

One such time skip landed him in Atlantis while Atlanna was planning her escape shortly after Arthur's birth. The resulting relationship spawned a bond that they had forged over several hundred years of simply time skipping into the far far future. Atlanna made sure she and Peter were touching wherever he could possibly fall asleep. The first time it happened they had discovered that Peter could take people with him. Eventually they met someone who could undo what had been done to Peter. A woman with Red hair who said she had been trying to catch up with them and undo her old spell. She told them her name was Mardöll at the time.

Since Peter's original point was in this time period Atlanna came with him however they appeared in two different places. It took time for them to find each other again. When they did Atlanna wasted no time. Having had a very long time to come to terms with her feelings for Peter Atlanna invited him to her bed the moment they reunited. And they've been involved in such a way ever since.

"How are you clay bitch" Atlanna directed at Diana.

"I'm doing fine fish fucker how about you." Diana replied.

Smiling the two brought each other into a hug. Despite their mutual attraction to the same male Diana and Atlanna got along famously. They did have a but of a rivalry. Additionally Atlanna was sexually free with Peter while Diana was not. That would all change in a couple hours but hey.

 **Next chapter the meeting and the rooftop.** **Fav, Follow, Review.**

 **Aspen Matthews is the Overpowered main character from the Fathom Series. Give it a look. Basically this chick is Neptunes trident. She can do everything it can do naturally as in without devices or magic spells it's just her power. Plus blood bending.**

 **I shouldn't have to say this but Atlanna is Aquaman's mom**


	4. Diana Prince part 2

**I apologise for these coming so late guys i had a headache that started in the middle of the day on Sunday and i could still feel it until a little earlier today. It kinda scared me that it would last so long. Thought i might have needed to go to the hospital but i feel marginally better now so I'm back to writing and no the lemon is what next chapter is all about. But you still should read this one.**

Superman was not happy. In fact most of the Justice league had been in a bad mood lately and it stemmed from Batman's Brother Eye program and Spider-Man. Today's meeting was about addressing the issue which was why Spidey's presence was mandatory. Wonder Woman had volunteered to go fetch him which made Superman smirk quite a bit.

He recognized her growing feelings for the Spider themed hero. It only made him think that it was about damn time when he began reviewing his memories from the previous timeline. The two had been on the verge of marriage when Peter made the sacrifice that he did.

Speaking of sacrifice Diana and co finally entered the meeting room. She and Atlanna had there arms wrapped in Peter's as they walked in. Only Batman and Superman noted that they were doing this for practical reasons. Looking closely you'd see that Peter was literally on the verge of collapse but the ladies hid it well. This just further pissed Superman off.

Finally in the rear ,following Peter and the other ladies, was Aspen the Justice league newest member. She was much like Aquaman but potent in different ways. Supes could tell from her presence that she must have been regulating Peter's blood flow at the moment. Especially since the blue pendent in his necklace wasn't glowing. That meant only one thing Peter was so exhausted he couldn't do it himself.

Aspen was wearing a simple royal blue shirt that read "Spidey's girl" in stylized writing and tight blue jeans with a white belt. Wonder Woman was wearing her uniform complete with black hip hugging pants. And finally Atlanna was wearing an aqua blue catsuit of Atlantean design complete with scales.

(Insert Major Lazer-Lean on)

After helping Peter to his seat at one of the two heads of the JL's rectangular table, Wonder Woman took her seat which was on Superman's lefthand side. This was located in the other side of the room as added information. Atlanna opted to sit in the same seat as Peter ,which was not unusual at this point, on his right side. Aspen took an empty seat next to Peter on his left.

Once the group had been seated Batman stood up from his seat at Superman's right side and began addressing the assembled heroes. All except Spider-Man who had his head leaning against Atlanna's shoulder school seemed to be dozing off. This wasn't the first time Peter had done something similar. At first Batman had called Peter out about it in front of the group ,however Peter was able to accurately relay the entire meeting back to Batman concisely. He even added his opinions on certain matters while reviewing. Safe to say no one bothered Spider-Man anymore about seemingly falling asleep during JL meetings.

(Obviously I picture Kevin Conroy's voice in my head when I think of Batman's voice.)

"Thank you all for coming to this emergency meeting. As many of you know Wayne international, Web Corp, and S.T.A.R. labs were able to conjointly launch Brother Eye.

This state is the art system was designed to replace our old way of fighting crimes. Always acting after we were summoned and massive loss of lives. With Brother Eye we're able to be a little proactive. We're able to be see in real time what crimes are taking place globally and to a small degree before the police are informed of a criminal act."

'And Paris is watching over Brother Eye to make sure it only looks where it needs to.' Wonder Woman thought to herself since not even Batman knew of Paris.

Still seated Superman began to speak. "Inside the system is an extra feature. Brother Eye can recommend specific heroes for missions and it can even give a percentage of success rate."

"And there in lies it's problem." Wonder Woman added rising out of her seat to stand like Batman. "If this is news to you I don't know where you've been lately but the Justice League is currently at war with Vandal Savage and his Legion of Doom."

With that the giant screen began to show figures and numbers like in a business presentation.

Wonder Woman continued with "This chart shows the number of cases dealt with by the JL has increased by 400%. Many of you have begin to feel it."

"However even with Savage trying to run us ragged our numbers have swelled to encompass most of the active Superhero community with over a thousand members strong." Batman added.

"We've discovered something alarming that has given some of us doubts about Brother Eye and whether its existence is known or if it can be manipulated." Superman stated from his seat.

"This current chart shows the number of cases taken on by Spider-Man generally by himself. Each one indicating he alone would have a better 100% success rate."

At this the Question raised his hand. "Are you telling us that over twenty percent of the League's cases were dealt with by Spider-Man alone? And for the past two months no less?"

'Since Brother Eye was activated actually.' He added in his head his mind already going over the possible conspiracy.

"It makes some sense." Marian Manhunter spoke up causing all eyes to move towards Spider-Man who seemed to genuinely be asleep this time. "Spider-Man has lived two lifetimes. One here in our dimension and another in his native home. Not to mention his time returning here. Adding on his thousands of years trapped in a time displacement, it's not hard to imagine Spider-Man as the most experienced person in this room."

Before anyone could say anything Batman spoke up first cutting off all who may have spoken up.

"Spider-Man was the first Superhero in his home dimension. He is the most experienced person alive when it comes to dealing with the things we go through."

Now Superman stood up "Which is why I'm asking everyone to help us end this war with Vandal Savage. Over the past two months morning, noon, or night Spider-Man has been taking on several hundred cases of Super crime."

"It's clear Vandal is targeting Spider-Man. To what end? We do not know."

"However we now have a lead. A new amateur supervillain is supposed to have come into contact with Savage and is trying to join his Legion. Our plan is to send someone to Stakeout this new villains hideout and follow them on their way to Savage and then relay his location to the watchtower. After that we end this war." Batman said with emotion.

"The only problem is that once again Brother Eye had indicated Spider-Man with the highest chance of success." Atlanna added.

"Tell us who has the next highest chance of success?" The Question well questioned.

"That would be Superman with a 64% chance of success."

"Too low to risk for any of our comfort." Batman added.

Raising her hand Aspen added. "Just curious who's next on the list?"

"That would be Batman with a 27% chance of success." Superman answered her while smirking in Batman's direction. "However I don't like the idea of Spidey going alone. Especially if he runs into someone that has a higher stregth class."

"Which is why I'm volunteering to go with him. I know the rest of us didn't even get double digits on this case but I think Spidey being there more than makes up got my lack of experience on stakeouts." Wonder Woman informed the group.

"With that settled let's move on to other business. I believe we have recommendations for new members to add to the governing body which includes myself, Batman, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lanterns John Stewart and Hal Jordan, Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash, Hawkman, HawkWoman, Zatara, Constantine, and Vixen." Superman announced.

One in a while the big four would add members to have Level twelve security clearance the highest possible other than the level Spider-Man had attained.

This meeting was simply to go over the Spider-Man situation but you know what they say why put off.

"Does anyone have any recommendations?" Batman asked sternly.

Now I can't stress this enough the amount of respect Spider-Man has while in the DC universe is second to none. Even villains have a deep respect for the web slinger due to his extremely high self sacrificing nature. He's taken bullets for heroes, villains, aliens and civilians alike. All without any regard to his own health. These actions ,among others, added up to give Peter the amount of respect he had in Meta-human community and the world at large.

"I do" Spider-Man said now standing while the others had taken their seats. "We all know his identity so I'm just going to go right out and say it. My vote and recommendation is for Vergil Hawkins. Static Shock." Peter anounced to the astonishment of all present and viewing the meeting in the watchtower from the various screens in the high tech station.

"Spider-Man a recommendation from you carries a lot of weight. Do you not think there are others more deserving?" Diana asked calmly. She was just as surprised as Superman and Batman at Peter's choice. It caught them all off guard.

"He's not even a member of the league." Aquaman stated.

"Honestly Di no I don't. I'll tell you why I'm recommending the kid. I see a lot of myself in him. He's a lot like me in that he tries to keep his identity a secret from his friends and family but more often than not his worlds intersect. Like finding out his supposedly dead mom is actually an African STORM Goddess. Plus like me he deals with real world problems.

Before anyone gets up in arms I'm not saying you guys don't deal with some pretty shitty problems but most of you can consider yourself Middle class. Vergil and I we've touched poverty we know what it's like at the very bottom staring up and we've both kept the lessons we've learned from below as we climbed our ways up.

I know some of you think that Nightwing or even Wondergirl are deserving of a recommendation from me but from my perspective they're not quite there yet. Vergil is. On top of being like me he actually still does patrols not many heroes do those these days. I know me, the bats, and the supes still do but outside of us no else not really. But Vergil does.

He's been a senior member of the Titans for years now and most of the others from his class are high ranking members here. Nightwing has level 11 security for crying out loud. Besides I think we could use the kid's perspective." Peter finished his impromptu speech.

"I second that recommendation." Jon Stewart said. "Kid's got a lot of heart plus I think he can add something the rest of us don't have."

"I agree. Vergil would be perfect up here." Batman said shocking everyone here.

"Alright then let's put it to a vote. Those against?" Supes asked to nothing but silence.

"Those for?" Not at this Supes got a unanimous answer.

 **(At the end of the meeting)**

Peter had fallen asleep for all the other mundane budget parts of the meeting and was woken up by Atlanna.

"Come on Peter time for your mission."

Yawning Peter replied. "Really already?"

"Yes Spider whenever you're ready." Diana informed as other heroes started going about their day as they began to file out of the meeting room.

"Best get started then." Peter said while stretching.

Now I must inform you that Peter could feed off of Tantic and Chaotic energy. He could literal live without eating if he had enough of it and a number of women that Peter was familiar with knew this as well.

"Before that" Atlanna said before pulling Peter into a very heated, sensual, or downright slutty kiss.

"Oh man that's got to be awkward." Cyborg said to the Flash as they both stared at Aquaman and watched his reaction to their colleague making out with his mom.

"Wonder what mother's day is like for him?!" Flash joked back.

After separating from Peter Aspen pulled him into a kiss that was just as deep as Atlanna's but not even close to as Slutty.

"That should keep you energized." Aspen said before smiling at Peter.

"What would I do without you two?"

"Die horribly probably." Vixen said as she leaned against a nearby wall smirking at Peter.

Peter just chuckled before going to the teleportation deck.

"Alright I'm good to go Dia-"

He was cut off by Wonder Woman shoving her tongue down his throat.

 **Fav, Follow, and Review.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the Steve Ditko who helped create Spider-Man in the first place. He also helped create the character the Question.**


	5. Wonder Woman part 3

**(Stereotypical bad neighborhood with lots of crime)**

"So is this the building Batman scouted for us?" Diana asked after she finished her liplock with Peter and their teleportation to Earth. Peter was still in shock but her question broke him out of his stunned state. For a moment he just looked around at his surroundings before what happened caught up with him.

"According to the GPS this is the location." Peter informed the Amazon.

"Well then let's get this mission underway." Wonder Woman announced with a grin as she went to open the building front door.

She should have known better than to just try and open it as the building had a solid metal door in the front. The peculiar part that Wonder Woman should have noticed is that all the other doors in the vicinity had glass doors. And their doors looked old. This door looked new.

It should come as no surprise that Peter noticed all of this but suddenly his Spidersense went haywire prompting Peter to rush up and grab Diana's hand.

"Wait!" Peter informed.

Seeing Peter's serious tone Diana matched it with her own. "What is it?"

"My Spidersense is going off. Paris scan the door." After a moment the AI used Peter's suit speakers to talk to Diana as well.

"There seems to be a sophisticated alarm system embedded within the door itself. It does not appear to be Earth based technology. It also has compositions similar to cells found in Martian Manhunter."

"What does all that mean?"

Peter took up a thinking pose as he rested his hand under his chin before he spoke again.

"Seems to me someone created a shape shifting door that they then used to trick Batman. They were probably planning to try and trap whoever entered this building using a silent alarm."

"And Bruce couldn't detect any of this?"

"Sometimes you guys give him too much credit. He isn't god after all ,or i guess in your case a god."

"Even gods aren't perfect." Diana smiled at her companion before asking. "So do we scrap the mission."

"I don't think that's necessary. The simple fact that we haven't been swarmed i think is evidence enough to suggest that they don't have this place under surveillance. I think if we can get past this door we can continue with the stakeout." Peter stated as he walked up to the door

"How are we getting in. i mean i could always fly us up there..."

"But there's no guarantee they don't have the skies under surveillance." Peter finished for her. "I think i have something."

Now since the time Anansi attacked the Justice League oh so long ago Peter had gotten used to carrying the Anansi totems draped around his neck. Each totem had control of a fundamental element. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit. With three secret totems each that Peter possessed still although they weren't really in necklace form like the others.

Walking up to the door Peter activated the green earth totem and plunged his hands into the door. He then began to effortlessly bend the metal out of place. What Diana counter couldn't see was that not only was Peter bending the metal but also the alarms very systems without disturbing it in a manner that would activate it. He was doing it in such a way that Diana considered it the same action as opening a curtain. She also noted that even herself and Superman would have had to apply super strength to bend the door but Peter was doing so without tensing his muscles.

'Such is the power of mother Gaea.' Diana thought to herself.

"You know since this totem works on any planet shouldn't it be the terrestrial entities totem or just world totem?" Peter asked out of nowhere. He then gestured and said "After you."

"Such a gentleman! Why thank you!" The Themysciran princess responded while allowing Peter one of her hands like his gesture requested.

The two made their way to the first set of stairs they could find before Peter looked at the giant Skyscraper's interior and just grumbled a little. They both knew they couldn't use the elevator as the place didn't have sny electricity to start plus the buildings inside looked older than Methuselah.

"I am so not going to enjoy walking those." Peter complained.

"Who says we have to walk?"

Diana then grabbed Peter while staring into his eyes as she lifted the two of them into the air slowly. It was almost a romantic gesture though Diana was the masculine one in it. When reaching the top platform Diana touched down with Peter still in her grip and still smirking at him.

Purposefully ruining the moment Peter said "You know i could have just webbed up here right? You didn't have to carry me." With that he started examining the door leading outside and to the roof. "I felt like Lois."

"I know but in my defense you got to web swing with me in your arms. I just wanted to return the favor. Plus I like looking into your eyes. Their beautiful."

"I'm wearing a mask." Peter said in a voice that held no emotion. "You're not Kal you don't have x ray vision."

"That you know of." Wonder Woman said with a knowing smirk. "So what's the story with this door? Another alarm maybe?"

"Oh well I guess we're getting serious now." The spider then turned to the door. "No according to Paris scans this thing has something a little trickier than just that. It has a motion sensor."

"Well we can't let that stop us."

"No we can't." After a couple of moments both Peter and Diana began brainstorming ideas in their heads. They were superheroes after all. They couldn't just let a motion sensor beat them.

"Why don't you just use Paris."

"That would work if the device was more sophisticated plus this current suit isn't my normal one. This one isn't built for hacking."

"Well damn."

Then Peter had a eureka moment. "Duh"

"What is it?"

"I can be so stupid sometimes." Peter said more to me himself than Diana before he turned to his companion. "I've got an idea."

"Care to elaborate with the rest of the class."

"Not particularly but I'll do it anyway since you're so gorgeous to look at. It's actually a trick Aspen taught me."

Before Diana knew what was happening she could see the blue glow of the water totem then her perception changed. She had a sort of out of body experience for a few moments before she and Peter appeared on the roof.

"Okay what just happened?"

"Using the water totem I rearranged our atoms into water and using that brought us here. Afterwards i put our atoms in their proper place."

"Why?"

"Well i can't use magic because... Well you know why. If i could we could have gotten up here a lot sooner.

"Show off."

"Oh you know you love it."

Before Peter knew what was happening he was pulled into a kiss.

"Yes yes i do."

 **(Insert I'm in love with a monster by Fifth Harmony)**

 **I put up a poll check it out.** **It should be up when this is posted. Next the sex scene itself.**

 **Fav follow and review.**


	6. Wonder Woman part 4

**Lemon and ending scene to be added August 30th so please check back on that day as it will be an invisible update without further delay please enjoy and review.**

After several hours of near silence on their Stakeout it was broken when Peter yawned. That event caused concern for Diana. She began recalling what Atlanna had discussed with her.

(Flashback starts)

"Okay there's one thing you need to watch out for while you're with Peter." She had said. "Him falling asleep.

Frowning Diana had asked. "Please explain?"

"Thanks to all those curses and how busy he usually is Peter's body quite literally hasn't eaten anything in a very long time. He's been living off Tantric energy. It's the reason Aspen and I kiss him whenever we can."

"I know all that." Diana informed as she was still just as confused as before.

"Aspen and I have a mission so she won't be able to regulate his blood flow throughout all of your mission. I give it three hours before she's gonna have to cut out. If Peter falls asleep after that he'll be out of energy to keep his blood flowing so he'd die. Even if he did have a way to keep his blood flowing you would still have the dilemma of him being out of Tantric energy."

"So what am i supposed to do? How do i keep him alive if he gets sleepy? Which we all know he will! At least that's the opinion I have of stakeouts."

"Girl the root problem is that his Tantra tank is low. All you need to do is fill it up." Aspen interjected. "Fuck him."

(Flashback Ends)

Rather than just out right fucking Peter though Diana wanted to try just talking with him. She wanted to see if just keeping his mind busy would be enough to keep him in the waking world. But in case that didn't work she was eager to try the methods to two water bending master's had suggested.

"So Peter since you have your memories this time mind telling me if you had a lover in your home dimension?" Diana asked with a grin on her face. No one really probed Peter too deeply about his personal life in the other world. So Diana felt it was high time someone did.

"From where i left time in my home dimension i have three ex-girlfriends."

"Tell me about them?"

"My first girlfriend was a grown woman named Betty Brant. i couldn't believe she and i ended up together. Or what she was willing to do for me."

At the tone in Peter's voice Diana frowned. The way he talked about her didn't really sound like a typical ex.

"How'd you two break up?"

"Uh she ended up being targeted by some bad men because of how close she was to exposing a man with the alias of Kingpin."

"That's the guy that ran crime around the world right?"

"Yeah. Thing is if she had told me Spider-Man could have saved her. Hell she had been looking to inform Spidey so he could save her. But i didn't get any of her messages until it was too late. She broke up with me in a letter and..."

Peter was silent for longer than Diana was comfortable with but eventually he spoke again.

With a sigh Peter stated. "Long story short eventually i did save her but by that time i had gotten myself a new girlfriend. A beautiful brunette by the name of Elizabeth Allan. But everybody called her Liz."

At Peter's following pause Diana said. "Don't stop now keep going."

"Liz and i had a great year. i honestly could have seen myself marrying her. Eventually we discovered she was a mutant-"

"Those are what meta humans are called in your world right?"

"Basically yeah. She ended up with the codename Firestar-"

"You do know that's Kori's codename in reverse right?"

"I know that. I brought her to the X-Men ,that team of mutants i told you guys about before, to help get her trained in how to use her abilities.

They succeeded too. For nearly a year we had great time together ,fighting crime side by side." Diana watched as Peter's mood shifted to one of sadness. "It didn't last though. I don't regret or blame her for what she did. In fact I'm a little proud of her if I'm being honest. Our fight still hurt like hell though. Nowadays she's with Emma Frost I think."

"What she do?"

Smiling Sadly Peter responded. "She betrayed me."

After several moments of silence Peter yawned again. Panicking a little Diana asked. So what about the last one.

"Heh Kitty was amazing. She was literally my dream girlfriend so that time. She was smart found me hilarious. Loved me as both Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Hell she was in love with Spider-Man and had a crush on me as Peter Parker before she found out i was both. Like Liz we found out she was mutant so once again i took her to the X-Men but before that i took her to see the fantastic four. Plus she enjoyed having sex with me. She encouraged my first threesome ,at least in my home dimension. Kitty was the best girlfriend a guy could ask for."

"Well if she was so amazing how'd she end up an ex?"

"The adults broke us up."

Diana just raised her eyebrow at that.

"At the time a lot of mutant hate was on the rise. Additionally i had recently saved the President of the United States's life. Globally speaking the world was on a Spider-Man high. I had control of several major companies by now. Lincoln construction, the Fisk financial group, Silver lion securities, and Oscorp."

"Wait aren't those all owned by supervillain's from your world? How'd you get all of them"

"It's a long story."

"We have a long night ahead of us." Diana retorted back.

Sighing Peter began weaving his tale. "So I got Silvermane's company through Tombstone's daughter Janice Lincoln who bought it out. She then sold her company to Wilson Fisk in order to buy protection. At this time i didn't know he was the Kingpin and i was pretty close to his son. In fact he liked me a hell of a lot more than his own son. Eventually his son got caught doing something illegal. Next thing i know the Kingpin is trying to pin it all on me. I ended up proving my innocence thanks to both of my lawyers Matt Murdock and Jennifer Walters as well as a little assistance from Spider-Man.

Again i still didn't know Wilson was the Kingpin. So after his son is put in prison he takes me under his wing. Spends a fucking fortune on me and Kitty. Pretty much does whatever he can to get me under his thumb without harming me. It culminates in him making me his heir apparent. So if something happens to him i take over his empire.

That's when i find out that both Wilson Fisk ,whose like a father to me at this point, is the Kingpin and on top of that Norman Osborn ,whose named me his heir apparent too, is the Green Goblin. In a three way fight with the two Norman gets killed and Spidey exposes the Kingpin. So overnight Peter Parker inherits one of the largest banks in the world and one of the largest companies in history. I'm a billionaire but all i can see is dirty money."

"So how does this lead to you and Kitty breaking up."

"After I took down the Kingpin and Green Goblin and stopping their gang wars, the governments of the world announce the sentinel program. Mutants are being hunted like dogs. I thought i could use my high profile status to help bring attention to the mutant's plight. What i didn't know was Charles Xavier, Reed Richards, and Tony Stark meeting together in the middle of the night discussing things mainly me. They ended up convincing Kitty to break up with me."

"For my own good." Peter added with venom in his voice and in his facial expression.

"After that i ended up back in this universe."

It took several moments for Diana to take it all in before she continued probing Peter's mind and history.

"So are there any other lovers or potential loves where you come from?"

"There are three." But then Peter thought about black cat a little more. "I mean two."

"Oh and who are they?" Diana asked . At this point she was genuinely curious.

"Let's see there's my best female friend Gwen and then there my aunt's arranged marriage wife Mary Jane.

I say arranged marriage but not really. It's just our Aunts were always trying to set us up on dates. When i finally gave in i met this gorgeously beautiful red head. I'm talking your level beautiful here."

"Damn! And thank you."

"I mean you are just above normal levels of beautiful. Sorry getting side tracked. So after our first date she and i became really really close friends i mean she tells me everything and i tell her a lot of stuff. But I've always had a crush on Gwen.

Gwen's this beautiful girl whose just a smart as me if not smarter. She pays attention to detail a lot better than me too. Right now she doesn't have a significant other and i think i want to make a move. At least i would have of i hadn't ended up here. Plus I'm a grown man here."

Peter ended up speaking about Gwen and MJ for quite some time before the conversation eventually segwayed into their band and music prompting Diana to ask the question...

"So what was that song i walked in on you playing? It sounded like the muses themselves would have come up with it."

At this Peter blinked owlishly at the demi goddess. "You're... you're kidding me right?"

"No I'm genuinely curious." Diana said with a smile.

"It's Micheal Jackson!"

"Who?"

"How do you not know... What have you been living on an isl... You know what have you heard of Motown."

"You talking about Diana Ross?" Diana asked curiously. She knew about some of Motown's Artists like Stevie Wonder etc.

Closing his eyes Peter said "Oh thank God." Opening his eyes me continued. "How have you not heard about Micheal Jackson? He's known as the King of Pop for crying out loud! Hell that song had to freaking name in the title."

"Should i know who he is." Diana asked a little shyly.

"Fuck yeah you should know who he is. The fact that you don't is a blight against education itself. And taste in music. You know what i don't care if we're on a stakeout. Paris emergency spells ecnelis ytiniciv activate."

In that instant a dome of see through darkness covered the four rooftop occupants. "Now nothing outside this dome will be able to hear us. Paris play Dirty Diana by Micheal Jackson."

(Insert Dirty Diana by Micheal Jackson obviously)

"We're just gonna gloss over the fact that you can still do magic."

"No i still can't do magic but in emergencies Paris can."

"We're just gonna gloss over the fact that you taught an A.I. how to do magic."

After that though Peter didn't respond so Diana started to actually listen to the song and especially the words. She found she liked the song and no it wasn't because her name was in it. She began having fantasies of Atlanna being the baby at home and herself being Dirty Diana with Peter being the performer. She could definitely see herself trying to steal Peter away from the water witch if they were actually dating and not just fuck buddies.

The two continued to talk about things until they got to the part about their biggest regrets.

Obviously Peter began talking about his Uncle Ben so we're just gonna skip all that. We all know how it goes: he ends up in a coma and Peter having massive regrets.

Hearing Peter's tale made Diana have a new found respect for him as well as repulsion. She never even thought she could fathom Spider-Man being selfish or that those thoughts even entered his head. She was glad he made the right choice but it was sobering to know just a little bit more about Peter.

"So Diana I've told you my biggest regret what's yours." Peter asked.

"I only have two regrets really. The first is that i don't know the location of my daughter. After her father Steve died she and i became distant. She hated the world but i still cared for it. One day she ran away from home. I've desperately searched for her in so many dimensions but i can't find her. I know in my heart if I were to see her again I can get through to her. Convince her to come back to me."

"What was her name?" Spider-Man asked quietly using the same tone as Diana.

"She had a bunch of nicknames. Helena, little hyppolitta. Her actual name was Diane. Diane Prince or Diane Trevor either was correct.

Thinking on how quiet he and Diana were becoming Peter decided to lighten the mood so he asked. "Okay i got another question why'd you switch to the micro skirt? You were wearing pants before. And when did you switch?"

(You are being warned now lemon would have started here. This version features bits of Diana's scene full version will have threesome between Diana, Peter, and Minerva.)

The heroes were brought by Cheetah to her temporary boss though they weren't in any chains. Well any real chains that is. Paris had conjured up fake chains to hold Peter while Diana was legitimately wrapped in her lasso of Truth.

Cheetah's boss was truly a sight to behold. If Diana was a representation of a Greco-Roman era war goddess than this woman was a representation of a modern day war goddess. She didn't have any swords but she did have what Peter could immediately tell were custom made dual pistols at her side. She had various bombs around her waist as a loose fitting belt. She also had many combat knives. Her entire body was encased in a black tactical armor of a semi futuristic nature.

The standout feature of the entity in front of them was that she had on something similar to Diana's bracelets. At the very least they glowed similar. However unlike Diana's ,that only covered her arm a bit, this person's silver was more like a gauntlet/glove hybrid. It was as thin as perhaps a sheet of paper but it covered the person's fingers and went down enough to match Diana's bracelet's in length.

The most alarming thing about this person was the fact that her bombs were triggering Peter's Spidersense without her even looking like she had the intention of using them. Whoever she was she was beyond dangerous. In fact if Peter hazarded a guess he'd put this person in the same league as Darkseid. His spidersense was just that painful.

"I can't believe we're the ones that get to off Wonder Woman." A random goon in the room said as they opened fire at Diana.

In the next instant ,and we're talking speeds flash would be proud of here, the boss chick had closed the distance and put her hand out blocking the bullet. However the bullet reminded Peter of Cap's shield as the bullet bounced back to its sender killing them. At that everyone was in shock especially Diana and Peter. This person had just killed a comrade to protect an enemy.

In the next moment Peter watched as the person's mask began to fall away like it was some kind of black sand but Peter noted immediately that it was in fact nanites of his design and that was beyond alarming.

With their hand still outstretched behind Wonder Woman's head in the very place she blocked the previous bullet the figure spoke.

"So who's he supposed to be my new stepdad?" An amused voice asked.

At Diana's reply Peter began to understand the situation. "Di... Diane!?"

 **August 30 is my bday and I'm officially behind schedule on my writings thanks to my day job increasing in hours.**


	7. Introducing Mr Saturday

Introducing Mr. Saturday.

Just expect an update to this story that is to say it's next chapter to come out this Saturday. Thanks in advance and i hope you enjoy it. It will feature Anita the Enchantress and connect to several Divine moments that are coming up. Till then later


	8. Mr Saturday introduced

**My bad guys I thought this was posted already but apparently it didn't go through.**

"Now normally I'm one that likes ta mind his own business." A mysterious voice said with an extremely heavy Louisiana accent. "And I was under da distinct impression so was you **Hades** but here I am finding you trying to reap da souls a what don't belong ta ya."

Here Peter looked up to see who was talking. It was a Black Man he instantly recognized. He had a cane with a golden skull head at well the head of the cane. For the eyes sockets of the skull there were two rubies. The man himself had a cigar in his mouth and was dressed in a tuxedo and top hat with skull paint of his face. His eyes were glowing a jack o lantern orange. Peter noted immediately that he always carried himself kinda like how Peter did when he was Spider-Man. Oozing confidence.

"Well that's cuz game recognizes game there little spider." The man said as if he could hear Peter's thoughts.

"Leave! These poor souls are mine."

Before the man could reply. A voice rang out.

"If this bitch would stop fighting me I'd have been able to get us out of here." Turning Peter looked at the person next to him. They had the body of Zatanna but that was definitely an inhuman voice.

"I feel so useless." The woman who was dressed sort of like a ninja said as she was being held by black chains. All three of them had been restrained by these magic chains summoned by Hades. Currently the chains were on there way to squeezing them to death like an Anaconda.

"Fuck who you calling bitch? You ancient dried up pussy slut!" Now that was definitely Zatanna's voice.

Oh you're all probably lost right? Well quick recap since this has something to do with Kingdom of the wicked original plot of mine. This currently adventure is just a little tiny tidbit of the giant overall narrative.

Peter and a certain wife of his wound up trapped in the DC universe cept this time Peter's accepting of more than one love interest and his memories are intact from both realities so we're taking a massively experienced Peter here. Currently he's trying to save one of those interests Rachel Roth. You know her as Raven.

Raven was recently kidnapped by the Demon God Trigon. Her daddy for those not in the know. The Titans ,using Peter's connections, opened a portal to the underworld. Problem was they were in Japan when they cast the spell so they ended up in Yomi. A mystery force pushed the Titans out of the Yomi but Peter remained. He wound up finding a Goddess who he only recently discovered was Izanami ,his lover Amaterasu's mother. She helped him leave Yomi and the two were going the long way to Trigon's realm since Peter couldn't just teleport there for various plot reasons.

(Additionally info about that will actually come in the upcoming Izanami Divine moments chapter)

Now a couple years ago June Moon was separated from Anita the Enchantress from DC (if you guys recall I named the DC Enchantress back in the Anubis Trial chapter in season one). Now we all know how disastrous that can be and so with some help the JL was able to force Anita back into someone. Problem was that someone wasn't June. That's right Anita went from June who wasn't really made for magic to Zatanna who was born for it. Safe to say the Enchantress's power stacked on top of Zatanna. Problem was Z was losing control to Anita pretty quickly. Rather than let the old witch loose upon the world Z killed herself and took the soul of Anita with her. However with Peter in the underworld Anita forced Z to find Peter and Izanami. So they ended up linking up with them. Long story short their constant fighting got the attention of Hades and here we are. Yeah I left out a shit ton but hey no true spoilers. Moving on.

"Uncle 'nonsi told me ta come down here and see about helping out his champion with something. And did you forget we ain't in Greece or even Rome. We in the Americas right now. If there's anyone whose authority over the dead take precedence it'd be mine." The way he delivered that sentence was happy and jovial at first but that very last line was delivered menacingly and the smile that had been gracing the man's lips vanished. It was replaced by a look of supreme menace and his eyes began glowing red.

But just as quickly as the look of seriousness appeared it vanished even faster replaced by his easygoing personality once again.

"I'll only say this... one more time. Leave!" At that Hades began creating a massive fireball that he held over his head. Clearly he was threatening the man.

"So you're gonna be Goku? I guess I should be Aizen then!" The man said as Hades threw the fireball the size of a building at him. And just when it hit the man where he was standing he appeared in front of Peter and his chained companions as if he had never been there in the first place.

Next the man's Ruby eyed cane changed color from red to black as the shadows converged on Hades until his body was placed inside a coffin of black shadows.

"Let me help ya out there cousin." The man said before tapping his cane on the ground and several snakes appeared. They then began eating the chains away freeing the trio.

"Thanks for the help Sammy but since when did I become your cousin?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" The man so far identified as Sammy said. After taking a closer look at Zatanna Sammy snapped his fingers. "Enchantress **is** that you? Wow you're looking mighty fine today. I heard they seperated ya from that other girl but I had no idea they stuck ya with Z here. Gonna have ta keep a closer eye on ya."

"And Izzy as I live and breath outside of Yomi and looking like ya old did I see."

"What are you talking about." Izanami was under the impression she was still a rotting corpse. A text she had been trying to hide from Peter this far. He was **the** first anything in a long time that seemed to actually give a shit about her and she wasn't about to just leave him alone in the underworlds. That said she was using her ninja disguise to one hide what she looked like. And two to actually help Peter out in fights. That said the further she got from Yomi the weaker she felt. And here in Hades's personal realm all of them might as well be ants to him. Course that didn't apply to Sammy who I'll reveal in just a second.

Sammy tapped his cane and Izzy's clothes disappeared and were replaced by more modern black jeans and blouse. She looked like a well endowed Japanese woman if a little short. Everyone present was bigger than her by at least three inches.

"I told ya can years ago all you needed to fix your appearance was a little Spider _fertilizer_." Sammy took off his top hat and seemingly pulled a mirror out of nothing and showed it to Izzy. Upon seeing her former beauty restored Izzy was understandably astonished.

"How is this possible."

"When you eat in the **under** world your body dies. Regardless of if you're a god or otherwise. All the life energy leaves you and is replaced by death energy. The spider over there feeds off Chaotic energy ,and death energy is a part of that. So it's possible he can... heh heh inject Tantic energy. Life energy that is into something."

"So when we..."

"Because your death energy was Divine in nature the life event he was channeling was Divine. That said his body isn't really ready to house Divine life energy just yet so it went ta the only place that could. Back home!"

"So when I get out of here I'll be alive again. Actually alive!" Izzy said realization and excitement seeing in. She wanted to see her children again after all.

"That's great for you but that still doesn't answer just who is your cousin Baron Samedi?"

"Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha." The fully revealed Baron Samedi ,Loa of the Dead, Afterlife, partying, and Crossroads, laughed out loud at Peter's question. But suddenly he stopped laughing when he realized everybody was still staring at him and nobody had joined in. "Wait ya serious ain't ya? I believe I called him Uncle 'nonsi. And if he considered you his grandson and I'm his nephew?"

"Hold up you're talking about THE ANANSI?! You're saying he considers Peter here to be his grandson and your his nephew so..." Zatanna ,who seemed to be in control, trailed off for a moment.

"That would make Peter your cousin." Izanami finished for her.

"Hold up for a moment we'll continue this later. I've got business ta take care of." With that Baron Samedi turned around to see the coffin had finally collapsed leaving a lifeless body of Hades on the ground. Then suddenly there were flashes of lightning that struck the body. Like a zombie Hades rose again. His eyes solid white.

He then began conjuring the fireball again except this time it morphed into a lightning ball that was even larger that the other one.

"Well **Taker** of souls I guess I should have been Beerus." With that Hades sent his fireball at Baron Samedi again. "It's over."

In response the Baron tapped the bottom of his cane on the ground again to time the greens glowed green as a ball of souls gathered above the cane before Baron used a gesture with the cane to throw the ball at Hades oncoming one.

"Au Revoir." And with that these two green lasers shot out of the cane's eyes and struck Baron's struggling soul ball. The attack turned the Baron's ball into a beam of exploding souls that devoured Hades attack and then blasted he, himself.

After that Hades had fallen to the ground but once again he rose.

"The way I see it ya got three choices. Keep in mind we're about five minutes away ta midnight and I don't think ya want ta be fighting me when that happens. Option one ya let me take my cousin and his lady friends and we be on our way. Option two I can open up this here coffin." As he said that a coffin appeared from under him out of nowhere and he was currently sitting on it. Additionally his eyes were going red again. "And we can all have a bad time."

Once again the Baron's demeanor returned to it's jovial norm. With a shrug he added. "Or I could go with the nuclear option and summon Uncle 'nonsi see how he feels about what you trying ta do ta cus' here. I'm sure his anger issues will let ya get away with it."

Hades just stared at Baron before looking at Peter and then he smirked before he vanished in a flash of lightning.

Afterwards the Baron escorted Peter and the others to his realm, the crossroads. Using his realm he could take them to any other realm . Well nearly he couldn't take them directly to Trigon's home dimension but he could take them somewhere else that theoretically could. The realm of Erebus. The primordial god of darkness and shadow. Though according to Samedi he only existed as a spirit these days and that he no longer had a body. Plus he was lazy.

Now I just want to give you guys one bit of this journey in the following. A conversation between Baron and Peter.

"So can you explain to me back there how you were able to beat a god. I mean you said you weren't one so what exactly are you?" Peter asked as they walked down a New Orleans street. Though not exactly. They were literally in the crossroads. A realm that existed between all the others.

It was the only place that you could see every other realm simultaneously. It made reaping souls for Samedi easier. However they were also now in New Orleans. Well the actual location. Apparently Samedi was taking them to his house. He wanted them to spend the night and time in the crossroads flowed however way Baron wanted it to and no one else. Well no one else save for his wife but more on her later.

"Well I trust ya know how a god's Power is measured?"

"Yeah according to Thor there's a lot to it but it boils down to their Authority multiplied by how old they are. Stack on top of that how many have worshipped them and you get a rough estimate of how powerful they are. Though no one ever recommends gods fighting each other." Peter replied thinking back to Tony grilling Thor on it he was stronger than Hercules.

"The broader your Authority the more potent ya are. At least that's how gods work but I'm not a god I'm a Loa. My powers come from different sources in subtle ways.

For starters we Loa don't have worshippers we have those that serve us. Now let me tell ya about that one in a sec, first let me say this about what we actually are. Think of a Loa as a living embodiment of a Divine law. We've all been living people who in some way embody the meaning of one of the laws passed down by the one above all. That's where are base power comes from."

"And what law do you enjoy exactly?" Peter asked.

"That all things must come to an end. Unlike death gods I don't just show up to end lives. No my presence brings an end to all sorts of things. But that isn't why Hades wouldn't want to fight me. That had to do where some of my other power comes from. Ya see as King of the Crossroads unlike Izanami or Hades my powers are constant. They don't weaken no matter where I am. That said I couldn't challenge a demon god in they home turf usually. But not right now. Right now I could."

"Why is that?" Peter asked.

"Let me ask you how many times do you think people save special events for Saturday? How many times have you heard somebody had a birthday during the week but they save the party for Saturday?"

And then it hit Peter today was Saturday. But what he was remembering was French from his AI Paris. Samedi was the French word for Saturday. Baron Samedi was literally the Lord of Saturday. This being in front of him didn't just get his power from reaping souls. He got it from a day of the week!

And then Baron Samedi added something else. "You could say I embody a lot of Divine laws like keep the Sabbath day holy."

'Sabbath day? Saturday keep Saturday holy!' Peter said in his head. And then he remembered what was said earlier to him. 'Loa aren't worshipped like gods their served. So every time something in the words ends it feeds into his power but not only that every time someone in the world treats Saturday special it feeds into his power. The amount of Power he should have on Saturday itself...' Peter didn't need to finish that train of thought. The proof was in the way the Baron carried himself. He didn't worry about a thing because in a way his Peter was absolute. Like a Divine law. (See what I did there)

 **(Time skip)**

When they got to the Baron's house ,which looked like a regular lower middle class home, there was a party in full swing. Every person there had come to see cousin Peter ,as Baron kept calling him. And sure Peter felt welcomed but everyday here cussed a lot. From the demons that he could see since they were in the crossroads after all top the humans. Everybody was partying like they could see each other and Peter was pretty sure some of the humans weren't magic in any way.

Baron even introduced his wife to Peter. A woman he called Mama Bridgitte. She was a beautiful red head that reminded him of MJ. Cept she was significantly more well endowed. And well a potty mouthed slut. But so was Samedi so Peter guessed it evened out. He had seen her flirt with a guy in front of Baron while he flirted with a girl. And they didn't even seem bothered by each other trying to get laid by others.

Eventually even the Baron saw that Peter wasn't really into things like Izanami and Anita ,who Peter had convinced Zatanna to let Anita be in full control only at night and in Peter's presence, were doing. Izzy was just happy to be a living thing again and just wanted to celebrate.

"Now I know you've had Asgardian mead and that shit is good but ya haven't lived or died till you've had the Baron's Brew." He then pulled out a bottle of moonshine that was a specially made by Samedi himself. Now yep things you guys should not. Thanks to saving Asgard Peter had a steady supply of their mead. And thanks to his healing factor he'd built up an immunity to the stuff. That's right Peter legit couldn't get drunk anymore.

Second thing to note Peter had witnessed what the Baron's Brew could do. (heh) Peter had witnessed Baron give a random guy coming home from work a sip and the man dropped dead. Baron told him it was the man's time last week but that he decided to let him live long enough to see his youngest daughter go to prom. Which was tonight by the way. And on another occasion on the way to the Baron's house they witnessed a car run over a little kids pet dog. Samedi poured some on the dog and the next thing anybody knew the dog was walking again. The shit could kill you or bring you back to life.

"Come now live a little and let the hysteria move you." The Loa insisted.

However for whatever reason Peter decided to take just a sip. He promptly blacked out.

The next morning he woke up to see several females ,sans clothes, in a room he didn't recognize. Then he noticed he had a hangover. He also noted he was without clothes as well. Then he before recognizing the faces that were in the room. Izzy was laying on him. Anita was in the bed next to him. Zatanna way resting her head on Anita's bare pussy.

Peter blinked at that. "Wait how'd they get seperated?"

Additionally Peter saw the demons Mephista, Satanna, Morrigan Aensland, and Lilith Aensland. And finally to Peter's super astonishment he could see Morana and Demetria webbed to the ceiling. Dried cum in clear view.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Now why is this door locked." Peter could hear the Baron's voice say. "Hey cousin Peter ya seen Mama this morning?"

"No." Peter started to reply when suddenly the covers over his body were thrown off and he could see himself hard and clearly in between her tits.

"Bitch why do you need me?" The red headed Loa asked.

 **I have a poll but if you choose to review which i hope you do please let me know if you want to see the scene of how Baron helps Peter rescue Raven.** **Next story up is Lloyd see you this Friday hopefully.**


	9. Rooftop 4l

**A fucking year. I can't believe it's been an extra year since I promised this would be up. Now I did the invisible update but apparently it never posted and I never noticed. So this time in doing a visible update. I apologise for this coming so late. Please forgive me. While going over this chapter I added some extra scenes. I hope you'll accept this apology. I'm still working on Fallen's chapter as well as another lemon so stay tuned.**

After several hours of near silence on their Stakeout it was broken when Peter yawned. That event caused concern for Diana. She began recalling what Atlanna had discussed with her.

 **(Flashback starts)**

"Okay there's one thing you need to watch out for while you're with Peter." She had said. "Him falling asleep.

Frowning Diana had asked. "Please explain?"

"Thanks to all those curses and how busy he usually is Peter's body quite literally hasn't eaten anything in a very long time. He's been living off Tantric energy. It's the reason Aspen and I kiss him whenever we can."

"I know all that." Diana informed as she was still just as confused as before.

"Aspen and I have a mission so she won't be able to regulate his blood flow throughout all of your mission. I give it three hours before she's gonna have to cut out. If Peter falls asleep after that he'll be out of energy to keep his blood flowing so he'd die. Even if he did have a way to keep his blood flowing you would still have the dilemma of him being out of Tantric energy."

"So what am I supposed to do? How do I keep him alive if he gets sleepy? Which we all know he will! At least that's the opinion I have of stakeouts."

"Girl the root problem is that his Tantra tank is low. All you need to do is fill it up." Aspen interjected. "Fuck him."

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Rather than just out right fucking Peter though Diana wanted to try just talking with him. She wanted to see if just keeping his mind busy would be enough to keep him in the waking world. But in case that didn't work she was eager to try the methods to two water bending master's had suggested.

"So Peter since you have your memories this time mind telling me if you had a lover in your home dimension?" Diana asked with a grin on her face. No one really probed Peter too deeply about his personal life in the other world. So Diana felt it was high time someone did.

"From where I left time in my home dimension I have three ex-girlfriends."

"Tell me about them?"

"My first girlfriend was a grown woman named Betty Brant. I couldn't believe she and I ended up together. Or what she was willing to do for me."

At the tone in Peter's voice Diana frowned. The way he talked about her didn't really sound like a typical ex.

"How'd you two break up?"

"Uh she ended up being targeted by some bad men because of how close she was to exposing a man with the alias of Kingpin."

"That's the guy that ran crime around the world right? Kinda like our Lex Luthor."

"More like Vandal Savage but... Yeah. Thing is if she had told me, Spider-Man could have saved her. Hell she had been looking to inform Spidey so he could save her. But I didn't get any of her messages until it was too late. She broke up with me in a letter and..."

Peter was silent for longer than Diana was comfortable with but eventually he spoke again.

With a sigh Peter stated. "Long story short eventually I did save her but by that time I had gotten myself a new girlfriend. A beautiful brunette by the name of Elizabeth Allan. But everybody called her Liz."

At Peter's following pause Diana said. "Don't stop now keep going."

"Liz and I had a great year. I honestly could have seen myself marrying her. Eventually we discovered she was a mutant-"

"Those are what meta humans are called in your world right?"

"Basically yeah. She ended up with the codename Firestar-"

"You do know that's Kori's codename in reverse right?"

"I know that. I brought her to the X-Men, that team of mutants I told you guys about before, to help get her trained in how to use her abilities.

They succeeded too. For nearly a year we had great time together, fighting crime side by side." Diana watched as Peter's mood shifted to one of sadness. "It didn't last though. I don't regret or blame her for what she did. In fact I'm a little proud of her if I'm being honest. Our fight still hurt like hell though. Nowadays she's with Emma Frost I think."

"What she do?"

Smiling sadly Peter responded. "She betrayed me."

After several moments of silence Peter yawned again. Panicking a little Diana asked. So what about the last one.

"Heh Kitty was amazing. She was literally my dream girlfriend at that time. She was smart and found me hilarious. Loved me as both Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Hell she was in love with Spider-Man and had a crush on me as Peter Parker before she found out I was both. Like Liz we found out she was a mutant so once again I took her to the X-Men but before that I took her to see the Fantastic Four. Plus she enjoyed having sex with me. She encouraged my first threesome, at least in my home dimension. Kitty was the best girlfriend a guy could ask for."

"Well if she was so amazing how'd she end up an ex?"

"The adults broke us up."

Diana just raised her eyebrow at that.

"At the time a lot of mutant hate was on the rise. Additionally I had recently saved the President of the United States's life. Globally speaking the world was on a Spider-Man high. I had control of several major companies by now. Lincoln construction, the Fisk financial group, Silver lion securities, and Oscorp."

"Wait aren't those all owned by supervillain's from your world? How'd you get all of them"

"It's a long story."

"We have a long night ahead of us." Diana retorted back.

Sighing Peter began weaving his tale. "So I got Silvermane's company through Tombstone's daughter Janice Lincoln who bought it out. She then sold her company to Wilson Fisk in order to buy protection. At this time I didn't know he was the Kingpin and I was pretty close to his son. In fact he liked me a hell of a lot more than his own son. Eventually his son got caught doing something illegal. Next thing I know the Kingpin is trying to pin it all on me. I ended up proving my innocence thanks to both of my lawyers Matt Murdock and Jennifer Walters as well as a little assistance from Spider-Man.

Again I still didn't know Wilson was the Kingpin. So after his son is put in prison he takes me under his wing. Spends a fucking fortune on me and Kitty. Pretty much does whatever he can to get me under his thumb without harming me. It culminates in him making me his heir apparent. So if something happens to him I take over his empire. I also serve as a way to legitimize it. To cleanse it.

That's when I find out that both Wilson Fisk, whose like a father to me at this point, is the Kingpin and on top of that Norman Osborn, whose named me his heir apparent too, is the Green Goblin. In a three way fight with the two Norman gets killed and Spidey exposes the Kingpin. So overnight Peter Parker inherits one of the largest banks in the world and one of the largest companies in history. I'm a billionaire but all I can see is dirty money."

"So how does this lead to you and Kitty breaking up."

"After I took down the Kingpin and Green Goblin and stopping their gang wars, the governments of the world announce the sentinel program. Mutants are being hunted like dogs. I thought I could use my high profile status to help bring attention to the mutant's plight. What I didn't know was Charles Xavier, Reed Richards, and Tony Stark meeting together in the middle of the night discussing things mainly me. They ended up convincing Kitty to break up with me."

"For my own good." Peter added with venom in his voice and in his facial expression.

"After that I ended up back in this universe."

It took several moments for Diana to take it all in before she continued probing Peter's mind and history.

"So are there any other lovers or potential loves where you come from?"

"There are three." But then Peter thought about black cat a little more. "I mean two."

"Oh and who are they?" Diana asked . At this point she was genuinely curious.

"Let's see there's my best female friend Gwen and then there's my aunt's arranged marriage wife Mary Jane.

I say arranged marriage but not really. It's just our Aunts were always trying to set us up on dates which I always denied. When I finally gave in I met this gorgeously beautiful red head. I'm talking your level beautiful here."

"Damn! And thank you."

"I mean you are just above normal levels of beautiful. Sorry getting side tracked. So after our first date she and I became really really close friends I mean she tells me everything and I tell her a lot of stuff. But I've always had a crush on Gwen.

Gwen's this beautiful girl whose just as smart as me if not smarter. She pays attention to detail a lot better than me too. Right now she doesn't have a significant other and I think I want to make a move. At least I would have if I hadn't ended up here. Plus I'm a grown man here."

Peter ended up speaking about Gwen and MJ for quite some time before the conversation eventually segwayed into their band and music prompting Diana to ask the question...

"So what was that song I walked in on you playing? It sounded like the muses themselves would have come up with it."

At this Peter blinked owlishly at the demi goddess. "You're... you're kidding me right?"

"No I'm genuinely curious." Diana said with a smile.

"It's Micheal Jackson!"

"Who?"

"How do you not know... What have you been living on an isl... You know what have you heard of Motown."

"You talking about Diana Ross?" Diana asked curiously. She knew about some of Motown's Artists like Stevie Wonder etc.

Closing his eyes Peter said "Oh thank God." Opening his eyes me continued. "How have you not heard about Micheal Jackson? He's known as the King of Pop for crying out loud! Hell that song has your freaking name in the title!"

"Should I know who he is." Diana asked a little shyly.

"Fuck yeah you should know who he is. The fact that you don't is a blight against education itself. And taste in music. You know what I don't care if we're on a stakeout. Paris emergency spells ecnelis ytiniciv activate."

In that instant a dome of see through darkness covered the four rooftop occupants. "Now nothing outside this dome will be able to hear us. Paris play Dirty Diana by Micheal Jackson."

(Insert Dirty Diana by Micheal Jackson obviously)

"We're just gonna gloss over the fact that you can still do magic."

"No I still can't do magic but in emergencies Paris can."

"We're just gonna gloss over the fact that you taught an A.I. how to do magic."

After that though Peter didn't respond so Diana started to actually listen to the song and especially the words. She found she liked the song and no it wasn't because her name was in it. She began having fantasies of Atlanna being the baby at home and herself being Dirty Diana with Peter being the performer. She could definitely see herself trying to steal Peter away from the water witch if they were actually dating and not just fuck buddies.

The two continued to talk about things until they got to the part about their biggest regrets.

Obviously Peter began talking about his Uncle Ben so we're just gonna skip all that. We all know how it goes: he ends up in a coma and Peter having massive regrets.

Hearing Peter's tale made Diana have a new found respect for him as well as repulsion. She never even thought she could fathom Spider-Man being selfish or that those thoughts even entered his head. She was glad he made the right choice but it was sobering to know just a little bit more about Peter.

"So Diana I've told you my biggest regret what's yours." Peter asked.

"I only have two regrets really. The first is that I don't know the location of my daughter. After her father Steve died she and I became distant. She hated the world but I still cared for it. One day she ran away from home. I've desperately searched for her in so many dimensions but I can't find her. I know in my heart if I were to see her again I can get through to her. Convince her to come back to me."

"What was her name?" Spider-Man asked quietly using the same tone as Diana.

"She had a bunch of nicknames. Helena, little hyppolitta. Her actual name was Diane. Diane Prince or Diane Trevor either was correct."

Thinking on how quiet he and Diana were becoming Peter decided to lighten the mood so he asked. "Okay I got another question why'd you switch to the micro skirt? You were wearing pants before. And when did you switch?"

(You are being warned now lemon will start here. This version features bits of Diana's scene full version will have threesome between Diana, Peter, and Minerva.)

Her response left Peter surprised to say the least.

"To give you easier access, and I switched right after the meeting and before we boom tubed here." The catching part of Diana's statement was the body posture she adopted. It reminded him of the kind of body postures cat themed Super Villainessess adopted. From Black Cat to the Three Catwomen Peter had to deal with last week. The word seductive wouldn't give Diana's body language Justice at this point.

'Wait is Wonder Woman propositioning me?" Peter wondered for a moment.

That's couldn't be right right? In Peter's previous timeline here he and Diana dated, but that relationship ended abruptly. Peter was under no illusion that the Diana he knew and this one were the same. It was true that anytime Peter met someone he knew from that timeline the current version of them would get memories from that timeline. However the Diana he knew had only ever been with Steve Trevor and she didn't entertain the idea of sex before marriage thanks to Peter's big mouth. Of course that Diana had a stronger tie to Themyscira as well. This Diana was different she rarely dealt with Themysciran problems. On top of that this Diana counted both Batman and Superman among her exes. And to say that she was inexperienced in sex with males would be downright lying.

Still for all that was different about them Peter still found himself loving this one just as much. Though for Peter it was more like feeling in love with her all over again. However Peter did not think that the attraction was so strong that Diana would openly desire sex with him.

For a brief moment Peter was contemplating what he could have done. Especially since they were on a mission. That's when he remembered they were on a stakeout.

"Diana I don't know if you're completely serious right now, but we need to focus on the mission right now, don't we?"

"Pffft please says the guy with 360 field view and low level super sight. Plus your barrier is still up right?"

"Yeah." Peter responded cautiously.

"Good that way no one can hear me scream while you're fucking me."

Now Peter's mind was at a loss. Had Wonder fucking Woman really just said she intended to have him make her scream? While fucking no less! That truly just didn't compute. He and this Diana were close. Maybe enough to go out on dates. But sex during a mission? That came from left field and was an idea Peter wouldn't normally entertain.

Course that didn't stop Diana from adding on. "But first I'll play with yours after you play with mine!" She then lifted her skirt showcasing her bare pussy."

Now as previously stated licking kitties was nothing new for Peter. And not just because one of his exes was nicknamed Kitty. After all he had just licked three different Catwomen last week. But Diana's open willingness and push for sex kept catching Peter off guard.

Still you can't tell me you're expecting Peter to behave any other way than what he did. He quickly got to work with his tongue bringing Diana to a mess of whimpers and moans and silent pleas. It didn't take long for Diana to cum under Peter's ministrations. Considering he had to deal with Emma Frost in his home dimension it should come as no surprise that he was well versed in pleasing a woman. Even if he didn't remember his muscle memory was still pretty good.

When Peter was done Diana quickly pushed him down onto his back before saying in barely a whisper "My turn."

With that she pulled him into a kiss where she could taste herself on his lips but Diana didn't care. She remembered her previous self's time with him. All the kisses they shared, all the caresses between then. She remembered that woman wanting what she planned on getting for herself. So she didn't care about the taste of her own essence, the only thing on Diana's mind was using her mouth the coax Peter's essence out of him.

She cut her eyes to his seductively as she licked his member as if it were an ice cream cone. She made sure to lather it in plenty of her mouth's fluid for what she planned on doing later with Peter. For his part Peter couldn't focus entirely. Having a demi goddess suddenly becoming determined to have sex with him had thrown him for a loop. Well that's not entirely accurate. It was more the fact that it was Diana that had Peter in chaos. Still he wasn't going to complain.

He hadn't noticed it but Peter had been staring at the sky but now he returned him attention to Diana. What he saw almost had him blowing his load right there. Diana was doing a perfect split. Keep in mind she is currently wearing a skirt so Spidey could see a lot more than usual. But what really had him break his concentration was the fact that Wonder Woman had his prick completely lodged into her throat like she was an anaconda legitimately trying to swallow him whole. Seriously where did this woman's gag reflex go? Did it take a vacation or something? The answer is yes, yes it did.

"Holy shit Diana! Do you have a gag reflex?!" Peter couldn't help but exclaim.

Seeing what was going on had surprised him, but feeling it was on an entirely different level of extreme! Peter watched as Diana lifted her head until only the tip of his cock was in her mouth before she let even that go. Still she continuously licked his crown then she swallowed the pool of saliva in her mouth and spoke.

"Can't tell you how many bananas I went through to be able to do that."

'Wait' Peter thought 'Does that mean you practiced deepthroating?'

The idea of Diana Prince, Wonder Woman of all people, practicing a sexual act seemed so foreign to Peter.

For a moment Peter flashed back to a moment where he was alone in the JL Watchtower cafeteria. He thought he was alone except he bumped into Diana on his way to get something. When he returned he could vaguely see Diana in her uniform swallowing a whole banana. That was months ago! Snapping out of it Peter looked back at what Diana was doing presently.

Which was return to what she was doing before. Swallowing his snake like she was a cannibal snake. It took Diana a moment to coax out what she wanted from Peter but eventually she got his essence deposited in her. She made a show of swishing his essence in her mouth before she just smirked at him and told him to focus on watching the target building.

Course Peter's brain was on low input/output right now. He just stared at her while she reached into a backpack Peter brought and pulled out binoculars. She then got to work on keeping an eye on the building.

However just as Peter was about to zip his pants Diana spoke up while still looking through her binoculars.

"I hope you don't plan on putting your weapon away. I did not just get through getting that thing soaked just so you could turn around and waste it."

"Huh?"

"We don't have any condoms and I'm not on the pill. Not that i think regular mortal medicine will work on my Amazonian physiology. So we're just gonna have to use my other whole."

Diana then turned around and spied Peter with a cheeky look on her face.

"So one of us is gonna use this while the other one plays away. Deal?" While she spoke she gestured to the binoculars in her hand before smirking at Peter.

'Wonder Woman just offered anal.' Peter's only thought at this moment.

(Full version features complete scenes. They can be considered non Canon to the story and plot because they are rather silly and are being done for that reason)

(Two lemon scenes later)

The heroes were brought by Cheetah to her temporary boss though they weren't in any chains. Well any real chains that is. Paris had conjured up fake chains to hold Peter while Diana was legitimately wrapped in her lasso of Truth.

Cheetah's boss was truly a sight to behold. If Diana was a representation of a Greco-Roman era war goddess than this woman was a representation of a modern day war goddess. She didn't have any swords but she did have what Peter could immediately tell were custom made dual pistols at her side. She had various bombs around her waist as a loose fitting belt. She also had many combat knives. Her entire body was encased in a black tactical armor of a semi futuristic nature.

The standout feature of the entity in front of them was that she had on something similar to Diana's bracelets. At the very least they glowed similarly. However unlike Diana's ,that only covered her arm a bit, this person's silver was more like a gauntlet/glove hybrid. It was as thin as perhaps a sheet of paper but it covered the person's fingers and went down enough to match Diana's bracelet's in length.

The most alarming thing about this person was the fact that her bombs were triggering Peter's Spidersense without her even looking like she had the intention of using them. Whoever she was she was beyond dangerous. In fact if Peter hazarded a guess he'd put this person in the same league as Darkseid. His spidersense was just that painful.

"I can't believe we're the ones that get to off Wonder Woman." A random goon in the room said as they opened fire at Diana.

In the next instant, and we're talking speeds Flash would be proud of here, the boss chick had closed the distance and put her hand out blocking the bullet. However the bullet reminded Peter of Cap's shield as the bullet bounced back to its sender killing them. At that everyone was in shock especially Diana and Peter. This person had just killed a comrade to protect an enemy.

In the next moment Peter watched as the person's mask began to fall away like it was some kind of black sand but Peter noted immediately that it was in fact nanites of his design and that was beyond alarming.

With their hand still outstretched behind Wonder Woman's head in the very place she blocked the previous bullet the figure spoke.

"So who's he supposed to be my new stepdad?" An amused voice asked.

At Diana's reply Peter began to understand the situation. "Di... Diane!?"

"Hey Mom how's man's world been treating you?" Peter watched as this unbelievably beautiful woman leaned in dangerously close to Diana's face before sneering at her. Looking closely Peter could see the resemblance clearly.

"Diane please can we talk?"

"Talk? Talk! All you ever do is talk! Enough of that mother dearest. When today is over man's world will be rocked."

A random spoke up "Incoming transmission."

"(sigh) Put it up."

In the next several moments an apokalyptian hologram began to show the form of something Peter was not ready for.

"Mistress Grail. Everything is going according to schedule."

"We're entrusting you with spying on the Light. After you've successfully stolen all of their hidden data on the anti life equation you will be rewarded. I will personally carry out our Amazonian mission and subjugate every man on Earth. In the name of Darkseid."

"Yes Mistress. I have other news I have captured... I have captured my mother. The Amazon known as Wonder Woman."

At that Grail looked like she was actually spying the room before she noticed Diana tied in her own rope.

"And do you have any qualms about your mother dying?"

"None Mistress." Diane said with deep conviction.

"Though my father would prefer having Diana as leader of his Furies as a replacement for Granny Goodness I think killing her is a less risky choice." Though she said this Grail was actually concerned by the idea of her father having a child by Diana. A new god with the blood of an old god like Zeus in its veins. Darkseid's curiosity wouldn't let him pass up the chance to experiment.

"Standby I'll send the monster shortly. Be sure to clear out of the vicinity." With that Grail was about to cut off her transmission when she noticed Spider-Man chained next to Diana.

"YOU! Send that one to me." Grail demanded in a voice that actually scared Diane a bit. With that the transmission finally ended. Peter remembered his time with Grail. So he could understand why she'd be pretty mad at him.

"Diane please you don't have to do this."

"To be rid of man I'll do anything. Don't you see mother. Grail will keep her word. She's an Amazon like us-"

"Grail is not an Amazon. She's nothing like us. You may trust her word but Darkseid will claim this world. You, me, and any other strong woman will be kept to join his harem or become one of his Furies." Diana spat out with disgust. "That's the future service to your Mistress Grail will get you."

"You're lying! Just shut up."

"How can I lie I'm tied in the lasso of truth. You know it as well as I do."

"SHUT UP!"

"What happened to you Diane. I traveled to so many world's searching for you? If I'm about to die can you at least tell me that?"

"I lived with the Amazon's of Egypt for a time. During a mission I got lost in the infinity pyramid. I got bounced to more world's than I could ever count. Eventually I bumped into Grail. She helped guide me out of that hell. Grail is my savior not you mother. And while I was in there I learned why this universe would be better off without men and their cruelty.

"What about your father? He was a real man."

"One good one. One drop in an ocean of selfish, egotistical, and inferior, monsters does not stave off their extinction." As she spoke Diane spied Peter.

"Prepare this one for boom tube transportation and then we pull out."

"I hate to break up this touching family reunion but that monster is on its way." With that Cheetah freed Diana before slashing at the nearest goons. Soon enough Diana and Minerva worked together with Spider-Man to clear out the room. The pair enjoyed a familiarity that seemed well practiced despite their recently deceased hatred for each other. Still Peter was surprised with how well things were going.

"Hey guys I don't want to jinx anything but I think we'll be able to clear things away before the monster thing shows up." And like that Peter's infamous Parker luck decided to slap Peter in the face for his ignorant transgressions. For a moment there it was actually going to sit things out. But Peter had to open his big fat mouth.

 **(Insert Take Control-Old Kings of Asgard)**

"Mistress the monster will be here in twenty seconds." One of Diane's Amazonian followers informed.

"Shit! Forget them everyone pull out now." Diane yelled.

She continued to contend with Diana while trying to escape when the monster Grail was sending finally showed itself. That's when it's first leg appeared through the boom tube portal.

When Cheetah saw it she could only curse her luck for having turned to the side of the Angels. Maybe if she's waited an extra day she wouldn't be in her current mess.

When Diana saw it she rushed back, but then she thought about her daughter and paused. This might be her one and only chance to reason with her child. But still the monster that arrived was not something simple. She couldn't leave it unattended.

When Peter saw the boom tube open he knew who it was. His spider sense had never gone off as loud as it did in it's presence or since. For Peter it was the single most dangerous thing he could ever go against aside from the Hulk. And even then the Hulk could be exhausted or knocked out. But this thing felt neither of that.

Peter could tell immediately Diana's dilemma. Considering it was her biggest regret Peter thought about what he would do to alleviate his regrets. So with Uncle Ben in mind Peter made a choice for Diana.

"Go!" Peter yelled up to her while he eyed the boom tube.

"What?!"

"You and Cheetah go get your daughter and drag her back kicking and screaming if you have to."

"Peter no! Leaving you alone with that monster is suicide."

Peter smirked at that. "Diana you should know by now. I don't go through any fight without a plan. I've already messaged the Watchtower. Right now I'll just be stalling for time."

"But-"

"Diane go! I would do anything to wake my Uncle from his coma. You have a shot at rectifying your regret. Don't let this chance slip past you. Live life to have no regrets." Peter yelled up as an arm from the monster appeared.

Diana hesitated long enough for another leg to appear before she scooped up Minerva and gave chase to her daughter. All the while tears flowed from her eyes because she knew she was in a lose/lose situation. Thanks to Peter she got her former friends Minerva back. And now she had a shot at getting her daughter back. But still she knew in the back of her mind against the monster Peter was about to face the chance of him stalling it and living through that were zero. Not even Superman could survive that monster. What hope did Peter have?,

From the gate walked Doomsday!

As soon as it saw Peter it immediately had only one thought on its mind. Destroy. It lunged at Peter with it's entire strength pooled into a single punch.

For his reaction Peter hastily activated his black symbiote Vee's fill unrestrained power. Temporarily allowing it to merge entirely into himself. Next he used the magic technique Shadow Seize to enforce the strength of his right arm. Then he activated his iron fist technique on top of all the above. He then charged right back at Doomsday meeting him halfway.

That single punch between them sent out a shockwave so massive it obliterated every building in a block radius. Judging by the facial expression on the monster even Doomsday was surprised by this turn of events. Even he didn't think Peter could contest with him physically.

Next the pair exchanged dozens of punches and Peter kept having to enforce each arm as their punches met each other creating even greater shockwaves and damage to the surrounding area.

As Peter contested with the monster known as Doomsday he couldn't help but think back to his previous time here.

'I didn't know Apokalips had the means to brainwash Doomsday.' Peter thought.

Still that one lapse in brainpower was noticed by his opponent. In that one moment Peter briefly didn't react to his own spider sense in time. In that moment Doomsday decided to break their stalemate so it sent a kick of legendary proportions to Peter's chest. The kick had so much force it sent Peter flying but Peter wasn't like Superman. After going through the first building his momentum slowed and the next wall he hit snapped his neck. And just like that Spider-Man met his Doom.

The building he landed in collapsed on top of him. But a nearby news copter caught a rather disturbing site. Peter's spine was sticking out of his mouth and his black costume seemed to be flowing off of him like rain.

Doomsday next turned his attention to the sky. He could sense powerful beings in that direction. In that moment it began to snow. However unlike normal snow these flakes came in black crystal.

 **(Peter's soul scape)**

 **(Insert Scared of the Dark-Lil Wayne)**

"Is that it? Is this how great Anansi's chosen champion meets his end." The voice of the demon living imprisoned in Peter's heart taunted.

"What do you want me to do? I can't actually win against Doomsday okay!"

"Please! Who are you kidding? You have more than enough power to be rid of this beast. So the tiger and it's ferocity couldn't. And you won't awaken your sleeping dragon-"

"And let you roam free? Not going to happen."

"Fine then be stubborn. Still the spider in you hasn't tried to defeat this creature yet."

"What are you talking about Azazel?"

"The heart of Erebus, the heart of darkness is wasted on you."

"Just spit it out."

"You have all of Anansi's legendary totems on you at all times. Especially that black one. You've mastered the other six but you haven't even begun to learn the remaining two."

"So what? I've mastered Fire, Water, World, Air, lightning, and Spirit. You want me to master Time and Death itself too?"

"Indeed you have mastered six. Congratulations!" Azazel mocked sarcastically. "I thought spiders liked things in eights."

"Get on with it?" Peter glared at his roommates remarks.

"Emperor Darkness is older than both of those forces."

"You're saying through this cursed heart of mine I'll be able to control the final two totems?"

 **(Outside)**

As the black snow began to blanket the ground Doomsday stood for a brief moment slightly stunned. He could see the black lightning in the sky as this ominous blizzard began to cover this city. He stared at this snow curiously until he heard a voice speak to him from behind.

"You know for a brief moment there I felt the cool chill embrace of death." Peter's look had changed slightly. His costume wasn't damaged in the slightest. On top of that a black shadow was coming off of Peter's suit. Almost like the suit was made of Symbiote and shadows. Behind him sat an intricate halo made of black smoke and shadows.

"But then I remembered something." Erebus/Peter continued.

He then cut his eyes to Doomsday. As he did a black bolt of lightning struck the demon knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

"I'm Eternal."

In the next instant Spider's Shadow was above Doomsday and he gently placed the palm of his hand on Doomsday's chest. If you had the right kind of eyes you'd also see Demetria, Death of the Endless, also place her hand on the monster's chest. The black totem, the Death totem, was shaking as shadows fell from it's form. In that moment Doomsday was embraced by Death for the final time. For how could Doomsday return to never die again when only Death itself was the cause.

 **(Moments earlier)**

While Diana has been coordinating with Minerva to fight her daughter she would steal glances in Peter's direction. The initial confrontation gave Diana hope that Peter could hold out.

Still she fought on. However she also heard a distinct snap. Glancing down she briefly glimpsed the same state the copter found Peter in. She willed it to be only her imagination as she fought with Diane and her fellow misguided Amazons.

She eventually knocked Diane unconscious and she floated down to Earth once more. Their fight had ended up aboard an advanced ship that had floated above the sudden storm clouds. Now however the clouds were normal again dispersing as quickly as they appeared.

 **(Present time)**

Diana touched down on the ground. Minerva had been clinging to Diana since she had no way to get down from those heights safely. Diane was in Diana's arms as if she were a baby again but all attention was on Spider-Man and the unbelievable scene.

He was standing on black snow in front of the corpse of Doomsday. Diane could hear him muttering to himself.

"I wonder if I could clone you. Maybe make it a female. Maybe that way you'll have less rage on your brain and have room for other stuff."

As he finished Peter noticed Diana and Minerva who were staring at him flabbergasted.

"Oh hi Diana. I see you were successful with your mission. I got good news my curses are broken."

 **So I feel i need to explain some of what transpired here. Give you the audience a plain take away.**

 **First** **topic the way i interpret Doomsday. I think of him as a character with World class strength. I also interpret him is a being that regenerates indefinitely as long as something causes his death. When he regenerates his body adapts and gives him tools that grant him an immunity to that specific cause of death. It's a tricky power to get around. I thought how could I give Peter a way to kill Doomsday and have it so he doesn't come back. That's where the Dc legends show came in. Need I say more. Seriously if you just blast Doomsday with pure death energy how is he supposed to come back? Nothing caused his death. So there's nothing for his body to adapt to and make immune.**

 **Second** **topic. Lemon's with Diana are hard. As you guys know I interpret characters. I create my own versions of them. So when writing Diana I wanted to explore her in ways that are there but not usually focused on. Firstly but not really advertised in this particular chapter is her Naivety. I look at Wonder Woman and most people see a well put together woman who knows what she wants. Not me. I see her as a spoiled teen who ran away from home. (Note I'm not saying that's what was actually going on in her story just a small bit of influence on her) Think about it. Amazons live for an extended period of time. I think now their development system has slowed. They don't have many children on paradise island do they? So with Diana being the youngest and these gals literally not having to raise children for maybe hundreds of years perhaps they didn't teach Diana all she needs to know.**

 **Secondly** **I see Diana as elegant. I mean she's still a princess and she was taught how to be a lady in the extreme. I don't think I need to elaborate on that one very much.**

 **Lastly** **I see Diana as hyper. I'm talking Tyra Banks hyper here. A fun lover with lots of energy. Again daughter of Zeus. If anyone tries to tell me Wonder Woman isn't hyper you've lost your mind. She has speed comparable to Supes and Flash. Do you know how much food Diana and Flash can eat. That stuff has to be extremely somehow and unlike supes Diana does not have any energy projection to explain why she eats do much. In my opinion she needs all that fuel because she's always active.**

 **Finally** **the last topic Shadow god Peter. Okay so I've said it a million times. I like Myths and gods. So I heard a story about Azazel. The devil's favorite demon. One of them said Azazel (who sometimes appears in the form of a dragon) was imprisoned in a Dark place. So dark there could never be any light. I took it as the heart of darkness. Next I know about the husband of Nox (Night). He's Erebus (Darkness). This Greek god is both a primordial being and a Titan. In some stories he's the true ruler of the Underworld not Hades. He lives in a place so deep that only Nox can reach him. He also is kinda removed. He doesn't actually notice the other gods or their actions. I took that as he sees them as beneath him. And also he doesn't give a shit about souls in the afterlife.**

 **Next** **is the spirit animals I give Peter. One is a spider for very obvious reasons. Next I gave Peter a Tiger animal sprit. Why? Because MJ calls him that. Additionally when tigers are backed into a corner they become more ferocious. Just like Peter. The last one I gave Peter is a Sleeping Dragon. Why that one specifically though? A sleeping dragon animal spirit. This one is complex and has many levels to it.**

 **So** **here goes. On the first level I've already established that Peter can do the Iron fist chi technique. That comes from the Dragon of Kun Lun, Shao Lao. So how come Peter can do it? In this story it's not just the fact that Peter is worthy. Peter also has a dragon within him. This dragon enhances his chi. The Titan Erebus is this dragon. The reason is cause dragons are notoriously lazy. I thought if Erebus is the real ruler of hell he must be lazy if he's willing to let Hades run things. Plus Shadow dragons seem cool to me.**

 **Next** **up is the sin of Sloth. To some it's considered the most potent sin because it can deal with fights while being lazy. So just imagine if it tries. Ever met a lazy person that you could motivate. Once they try they tend to be very good at whatever they're doing.**

 **Finally** **comes the strategist Zhuge Liang. I've explained that one once before. His nickname was the Sleeping Dragon. He was a strategist of the Three Kingdoms period of China. I consider Peter to be a strategic thinker. Why? I mean just look at how he beats him enemies. It's usually through planning.**

 **So** **that all comes together in a plot where Erebus being lazy as fuck allowed Anansi to give him a technical death where the Spider God reduced him into being a literal Heart. Eventually Anansi would use this heart to imprison Azazel. Next he would implant this heart into Peter while he was still in his mother's womb. Erebus sleeps inside Peter's soul and by extension Azazel is trapped within it.**

 **Now** **as an extra topic the Anansi totems are based off of the fundamental elements. I was surprised to find there are a bunch more than just the famous four. Like time is an element and Death apparently. But yeah makes sense. It is a fundamental force of nature.**

 **So** **yeah you guys got a glimpse of my chaotic thinking process.**


End file.
